It takes a Village
by genievieve7
Summary: Donde Kakashi es Hokage, Sakura su linda asistente y toda la Aldea de la hoja puede sentir la atracción entre ellos. Por que a veces se necesita encanto para poder ganar a la chica, otras veces, se necesita toda una villa.
1. Buenos días Hokage-sama

**¡Hola a todos! Esta será una historia corta con capítulos cortos (estoy pensando 10 máximo, no se me dan bien los compromisos muy grandes, razón por la cual solo hago one shots), llena de humor, tensión sexual y situaciones medio bizarras, así que no se la tomen muy enserio.**

 **Basada muy libremente en los últimos capítulos del manga, en donde Kakashi fue escogido como Hokage inmediatamente después de la guerra, Sasuke fue a su viaje corto de redención y regresó ya no teniendo un palo atorado en el trasero y obviamente él y Sakura no tienen una relación. Naruto sigue siendo Naruto, bendito sea su corazón de pollo. Y me tomé la libertad de hacer que la guerra durara un año más y que todos tuvieran 20, porque quiero que todo sea legal, sobre todo el sexo, el sexo legal es el mejor tipo de sexo.**

 **Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que por favor no me demanden. Gracias.**

* * *

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó por todo el oscuro departamento haciendo que Sakura se levantara desorientada y lista con un kunai en mano para atacar a quien osara perturbar su sueño, parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta que solo era su reloj despertador indicando que ya era levantarse y prepararse para su tedioso día. Soltando un suspiro cansado y refregando su rostro con sus manos se resignó a levantarse, si seguía dudando en levantarse su flojera ganaría haciendo que durmiera un poco más y llegaría tarde. Y ella no podía llegar tarde.

Hace 2 años que la guerra había acabado dejando a su paso grandes pérdidas y una Konoha casi en ruinas, pero el optimismo de ganar una guerra y lograr la paz mundial hizo que civiles y shinobis se esforzaran por igual para reconstruir su aldea y devolverla a su máximo esplendor. Tsunade había decido por ese entonces que era demasiado vieja para ese tipo de cosas, que merecía unas vacaciones y nadie la podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

A los dos meses de acabar la guerra se había nombrado a Kakashi Hatake como el honorable sexto Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, escogiéndolo como el inquebrantable líder que llevaría a aldea hacía un brillante y prometedor futuro.

En el instante en el que lo escogieron, el consejo también había decidido nombrar a Sakura como la asistente del Hokage, porque todos en Konoha sabían que si se lo dejaban solamente a Hatake, el futuro brillante y prometedor de la aldea tardaría mucho, MUCHO, en llegar. Y la pelirrosa no era nada si no eficiente, podía hacerse cargo de la administración de la mansión del Hogake, hacer sus rondas en el hospital y todavía tener tiempo para poner a sus compañeros de equipo en cintura y perseguir a su antiguo sensei por toda la aldea para que cumpliera con sus labores a tiempo.

Sakura salió de su refrescante ducha, y dio un vistazo al reloj sobre su cómoda para asegurarse de que aún estuviera a tiempo. Buscando ropas formales se vistió con una suelta camisa blanca de gasa y una ajustada falda negra tipo lápiz; soltó un quejido cuando divisó los zapatos de tacón alto que la esperaban. Alguien en el consejo había decidido que era una buena idea pasar una ley donde la asistente del Hokage tenía que usar ropas formales, todo bajo la excusa de que al estar siempre en contacto con las personas en la aldea y los visitantes, se tenía que dejar una buena impresión. Sakura había jurado que mataría al culpable en cuanto descubriera quien había sido.

Salió de su recámara a la cocina y abriendo la puerta de su refrigerador sacó una manzana mientras inspeccionaba todo con ojo crítico. Estaba un poco desordenado, había ropa sucia que aún no había tenido tiempo de lavar y el polvo comenzaba a acumularse, tendría que mandar a un equipo de Genins para que limpiaran pronto o su departamento se convertiría en un cuchitril; su boca se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa, ya tenía en mente las personas ideales para ese trabajo. Levantó su mirada al reloj de la cocina indicando que eran las 5:59, suspirando tiró los restos de su manzana en el contenedor y haciendo unos cuantos sellos desapareció entre pétalos de cerezo.

 **Mansión del Hokage, Oficina Principal, 6:00 a.m.**

Sakura caminaba con paso seguro hacia la oficina del Hokage, respondiendo a los saludos de buenos días y siendo detenida cada poco para responder preguntas y solucionar problemas de los trabajadores en la mansión. Al llegar a su lugar de destino se encontró con dos figuras esperándola en sus escritorios colocados afuera de la oficina principal.

-Izumo, Kotetsu, Buenos días

\- Buenos días Sakura-san - respondieron a su saludo débilmente, aún un poco adormilados. Sakura los había escogido como sus manos derechas, ella mejor que nadie sabía que ese par era excelente en lo que a trabajo administrativo se trataba, así que su primera exigencia como asistente de Hokage había sido que los relevaran de sus obligaciones como guardianes de la puerta y los pusieran detrás de un escritorio en la mansión para apoyarla en el manejo de la villa desde la sombras. Estaba segura de que después de tanto tiempo de trabajar como asistentes de Tsunade y su mal carácter, apreciarían un poco el cambio, no que ella no tuviera mal carácter, pero al menos no era tan constante como el de su Shishou.

Entrando finalmente a la oficina la pelirrosa miró el millar de papeles que estaban amontonados y desbordaban el escritorio, mesas y cualquier superficie que pudiera sostenerlos, soltando pesadamente todo el aire de sus pulmones miró con añoranza la cafetera que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar. Necesitaba una buena cantidad de cafeína si quería sobrevivir el día.

 **Mansión del Hokage, Aposentos personales, 7:00 a.m.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando la amplia habitación, Kakashi abrió los ojos lentamente solo para volverlos a cerrar inmediatamente cuando la luz entrante lo lastimó. Lentamente se levantó de la cama rascando una mejilla y con paso perezoso se acercó hacia su ventana en donde se podía apreciar la vista de toda la aldea, soltando un suspiro desganado tomó las cortinas entre sus manos y rápidamente las cerró, ocasionando que la habitación quedara a oscuras de nuevo.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción el peliplata volvió a su cama, acurrucándose para dormir un poco más.

 **Mansión del Hokage, Oficina Principal, 8:00 a.m.**

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver que lo que al principio eran un montón de papeles desordenados por todos lados, ahora estaban limpiamente acomodados, organizados y listos para revisarse.

Se dirigió a su escritorio mientras sacaba una agenda, ahora tenía que planear cuidadosamente el día para que todos los asuntos importantes en la aldea fueran atendidos.

 **Mansión del Hokage, Aposentos personales, 9:00 a.m.**

En la habitación, todavía oscura, la cabeza llena de cabellos plateados que sobresalía de las mantas giró hacía a un lado, soltó un pequeño ronquido y siguió durmiendo profundamente.

 **Mansión del Hokage, Oficina Principal, 10:00 a.m.**

La pelirrosa terminaba de acomodar la agenda del día, revisando el reloj en su muñeca y viendo que si no se apuraba estarían retrasados, se levantó resignada de su asiento y salió de la oficina, topándose con el par de Chunins que ya tenían sus escritorios llenos de papeles y listos para trabajar.

-Kotetsu –dijo la ojijade llamando la atención del ninja de cabellos respingados – llama a las cocinas, diles que preparen lo usual y que en 15 minutos pasaré por ahí.

-Claro que sí Sakura-san

-Izumo – dijo volteando a ver al otro ninja presente- en exactamente media hora suelta a los perros de búsqueda, ellos saben qué hacer.

Dándoles una última sonrisa empezó a caminar por el pasillo sin notar el par de miradas intensas que su trasero estaba recibiendo en esos momentos.

 **Mansión del Hokage, Aposentos personales, 10:30 a.m**

Kakashi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y en una impresionante demostración de sus habilidades ninjas rodó en su cama para evitar la bola de pelos y grasa que conformaban Bisuke y Akino, sólo para toparse con Buru al otro lado de la cama, poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi y aplastándolo efectivamente, mientras los demás ninkes comenzaban a lamer su cara felizmente.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama – saludó la voz cantarina de Sakura y el peliplata sintió el familiar escalofrío que pasaba por su cuerpo cada vez que la escuchaba llamarlo de esa forma. La pelirrosa se encontraba parada en la puerta con una bandeja con su desayuno en manos y Pakkun a su lado.

Los ninken sabíendo que su amo ya no escaparía se bajaron de la cama para permitir que Kakashi se sentara en su cama. Sakura entró confiadamente contoneando un poco sus caderas, puso la bandeja sobre la cómoda enseguida de su cama y se puso en cuclillas para acariciar a los perros que esperaban ansiosos su recompensa por el trabajo bien hecho.

Kakashi tuvo que reprimir el gruñido que quiso salir de su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo, la falda se había subido un poco al estar en esa posición haciendo que se mostraran un poco más de sus blanquecinos y bien torneados muslos, mientras que la tela de la falda se apretaba un poco por el estiramiento resaltando aún más su delicioso y redondeado trasero.

No sabía quién había sido la persona que había pasado la ley para hacer que Sakura se vistiera de esa forma todos los días, pero en cuanto lo descubriera, le daría un beso por la vista tan deliciosa que le regalaba todos los días, solo para después darle un golpe por hacer el poder concentrarse un poco más…emmm… _duro_ es la palabra ideal.

Tomó la bandeja que la pelirrosa había colocado a su lado y aprovechando que estaba distraía acariciando a sus nikens (y antes de que se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando tan descaradamente) bajó su máscara para engullir todo su desayuno rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno Sakura, puedes esperarme en la oficina, llegaré en unos momentos – dijo arqueando su único ojo visible y agitando una mano despreocupadamente. Sakura lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-No me iré de aquí hasta ver que se haya levantado y no tratará de escapar. De nuevo.

-Mah, mah, cuanta desconfianza Sakura-chan, yo nunca haría eso, sé lo importante que son los asuntos de la aldea y nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla, mucho menos ahora que soy Hokage.

\- Kakashi, arriba, ahora. Sabes que no me iré de aquí hasta que te hayas levantado de esa cama– dijo la pelirrosa sin ceder. El hecho de que Kakashi prefiriera dormir sin camisa y ella pudiera ser testigo en primera fila de su impresionante físico y admirar como los músculos en sus brazos y espalda se movían bajo esa fina capa de piel cada vez que se estiraba desperezándose no tenía nada que ver. Para nada. Ella solo tomaba su responsabilidad como asistente muy enserio. Deberían de darle un premio de lo abnegada y diligente que era.

Kakashi entró al baño anexo en sus aposentos privados junto con un par de sus ninkes (Sakura no confiaba plenamente el estando solo), se dio una ducha rápida para terminar de quitarse el sueño y se vistió en sus ropas normales ninjas. La pelirrosa aún lo esperaba en su habitación con esa maldita capa formal que tenía que usar todo el tiempo por su posición como Hokage.

Viendo que el peliplata ya estaba listo y era poco probable que escapara, salió con pasó decido de los aposentos personales hacia la oficina principal, siempre asegurándose que su ex sensei estuviera detrás de ella y frustrando todos sus intentos para escabullirse. No que Kakashi lo intentara mucho, después de todo le estaba costando mucho retirar su mirada de la retaguardia de Sakura y su hipnotizante contoneo de caderas. Casi choca con las paredes varías veces por ir tan distraído.

Llegaron a los escritorios de los dos chunin que resguardaban la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, ambos le dieron a Kakashi un saludo que el peliplata medio ignoró aún un poco distraído con la vista frente a él y cerró la puerta de su oficina firmemente tras su entrada.

Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron y dejaron que unas amplias sonrisas adornaran sus rostros. Al parecer el plan del consejo para conseguir que su respetable Hokage se fijara en su dulce y sensual asistente estaba yendo perfectamente bien.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y saben que esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, vamos cuéntenme cosas, quiero escucharlo todo de ustedes.**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya se pasaron por "Blame it to Tumblr"? ¿Aún no? ¡¿Qué están esperando?! Akatsuki, Sakura, situaciones divertidas, ¿qué más pueden pedir?**


	2. Shoes speak louder than words

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, follows y más que nada a las personas que comentaron, no saben lo mucho que me gusta leer comentarios y saber que la historia les está gustando. Disfruten la lectura y no se olviden de comentar :D**

* * *

\- Hokage-sama – Canturreo juguetona la voz de su asistente a su lado y Kakashi tuvo que reprimir el familiar escalofrío que sentía cada vez que la escuchaba llamarlo de esa forma – ¿Sabe qué hora es? – _"¿hora de lanzarte sobre mi escritorio y no dejarte en nada más que esos pecaminosos tacones?"_ no, no podía decirle eso, no sin que uno de sus poderosos golpes lo mandara hasta Suna, por lo que se decidió por la opción más segura.

\- ¿Hora de descansar y poder leer mi preciosos Icha Icha? – preguntó esperanzado, Sakura lanzó una débil carcajada sin molestarse ni un poco por el comentario.

\- No, mucho mejor – La ojijade se acercó a su escritorio, recargándose sobre este y dejando un rollo de misión frente a Kakashi, quien lo abrió con curiosidad. Al leer su contenido su mirada se achicó con gusto.

-Ah ya veo, no los hagamos esperar – su mano tocó el botón de intercomunicador que estaba a su lado – Izumo, Kotetsu, déjenlos pasar – Sakura soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó del lugar donde estaba recargada para rápidamente arreglar sus ropas y ocupar su lugar junto a él. La puerta se abrió y Kakashi curveo sus ojos para representar su obvia diversión.

-Naruto, Sasuke, mis genins favoritos – soltó con alegría, la pelirrosa a su lado reprimio la risa, Sasuke les mandó una mirada molesta mientras Naruto hacia un puchero.

\- Kakashi-sensei, no es justo, de veras, deberían de asignarnos una misión clase S que este a la par de nuestras habilidades, no perseguir a ese maldito gato por toda la ciudad, uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo ya estaría muerto – dijo Naruto con molestia, Sasuke solo gruñó.

\- Para eso necesitarían ser nivel Jonin chicos – comentó Sakura - Escuche que los próximos exámenes Chunin son en Suna este año, si los pasan ya podrán asignárseles misiones rango C o B. Las misiones rango S tienen que esperar hasta que sean Jonins – mirándolos con diversión agregó - ¿Qué clase de villa seríamos si nos saltamos el protocolo? - Naruto se desinfló visiblemente

\- ¿De qué sirve salvar al mundo si no se hacen excepciones por nosotros?

\- Sakura-chan salvó al mundo – dijo Kakashi recargándose sobre su silla – Ustedes solo sobrevivieron lo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas.

\- Awww, gracias Hokage-sama – Sakura ladeo su cabeza para mirarlo con falsa ternura.

\- De nada querida, solo soy un hombre al que gusta decir verdades – Kakashi le regresaba la mirada con la misma falsa ternura.

\- Kakashi…. – Gruñó Sasuke, el peliplata movió su mano de manera condescendiente sin dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa.

-Shh niños, no interrumpan a sus superiores, es de mala educación – La sonrisa de Sakura se extendió mientras los genins presentes hacían sonidos molestos

\- Como sea, podrían darnos esa maldita misión para poder deshacernos de ella y estar libres para poder entrenar – La voz monótona de Sasuke hizo que rompieran la conexión entre sus miradas para voltear a verlos. Naruto perdió toda la molestia en su rostro y darle paso a una sonrisa mientras agregaba

\- Es cierto, quedé de ir a cenar a casa de mi dulce Hinata-chan y si no llego a tiempo Hiashi solo me odiará más

\- Aún me sorprende que salgas con Hyuga – Kakashi levantó sus cejas mientras los miraba – siempre pensé que tú y Sasuke quedarían juntos

Sakura no se molestó en ocultar su carcajada mientras Naruto y Sasuke se miraban horrorizados y daban un paso hacia sus lados separándose inconscientemente, la pelirrosa decidió extender el sufrimiento de sus amigos mientras se inclinaba hacia Kakashi cubriendo su boca como quien cuenta un secreto

\- Sabías que ambos fueron su primer beso – dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan, el rubio y el pelinegro jadearon sintiéndose traicionados.

\- Nooo - Kakashi abrió sus ojos ampliamente mientras se ponía la mano en su pecho con falsa sorpresa

\- Sí - continuo Sakura ignorando a sus compañeros frente a ellos – lo vi todo en primera fila, saltaron chispas.

-Sakura-chan – se quejó Naruto mientras Sasuke la mataba con la mirada – hicimos un juramento de que nunca más lo mencionaríamos.

-No – dijo Sakura dejando de inclinarse sobre Kakashi – ustedes hicieron el juramento, yo les dije que no había manera de que me hicieran callarlo - Naruto y Sasuke abrieron sus bocas para reclamar algo pero Kakashi se les adelantó.

-Niños, niños, ¿qué hablamos del respeto a sus superiores? – los chicos lo miraron traicionados mientras Sakura les daba una sonrisa resplandeciente. – ¿Van a querer la misión o no?

Sasuke se acercó al escritorio para tomar el rollo de las manos del peliplata, regresando a su lugar lo abrió para leerlo y al pasar algunos segundo levantó su rostro para mirar de manera fulminante a Sakura quien solo sonrío inocentemente. Curioso Naruto se acercó a Sasuke para leer el pergamino sobre su hombro.

-No es justo Sakura-chan ¿por qué nos haces esto? ¿No se supone que somos tus mejores amigos? - Sakura levantó los hombros en un gesto condescendiente.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo y no puedo ser yo, cuando se es adulto y se tienen responsabilidades de adultos encontrar el tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas es muy difícil. Estoy segura de que ustedes dejaran mi departamento brillante en un dos por tres – la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro creció un poco más – Tienen grandes poderes de reencarnaciones de dioses y ese tipo de cosas, estoy segura de que un simple departamento será nada para sus grandiosas habilidades.

Sasuke seguía fulminándola con la mirada y Naruto suspiró resignado dándole un empujón de hombros al pelinegro, quien también bajo los hombros derrotados y empezó a enrollar el pergamino para guardarlo en su porta-kunais.

\- Buena suerte chicos – dijo Kakashi haciendo un gesto de despedida con sus manos viéndolos dirigirse a la puerta. La actitud burbujeante de Naruto regresó para mirarlos

\- Recuerden que tenemos nuestra cena semanal como equipo el viernes en la noche

\- Ahí estaremos – Respondió Sakura, Kakashi a su lado hizo un sonido desinteresado, Sakura miró a Naruto quien veía a su ex sensei con sospecha – No te preocupes, lo arrastraré conmigo si es necesario. – Naruto asintió alegremente para finalmente salir por la puerta junto con Sasuke que hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, Kakashi y Sakura los miraron partir.

\- Sabes –dijo Sakura después de unos segundos de mirar la puerta- voy a extrañar mucho esto cuando se den cuenta de que no necesitan tener un rango alto para entrar a ANBU.

-Esperemos que no sea pronto – dijo indiferente, solo para agregar con una voz mucha más alegre – Sakura-chan, ya que terminamos de asignar misiones por el día, podemos tomarnos nuestros merecidos descansos y tú puedes aprovechar para ir por ahí utilizando tus poderes especiales para aterrorizar gente y que terminen sus trabajos a tiempo mientras yo leo unos cuantos capítulos de Icha Icha – sacando su amado libro naranja soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla. Estaba a punto de empezar a leer cuando el libro fue arrebatado de sus manos y cerrado fuertemente cerca de su nariz haciendo que diera un respingo – hey, hey, no hay necesidad de maltratarlo, es una copia autografiada – Sakura hizo un sonido molesto, mientras guardaba el libro en uno de los cajones.

-Nada de eso, tienes que revisar y autorizar estos documentos – dijo cargado una gran pila de papeles para dejarlos caer con fuerza sobre su escritorio

-No eres para nada divertida

-Vamos Kakashi, si trabajas sin quejarte te dejaré ir antes y puedes ir a leer su libro a tu lugar favorito y me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste – Kakashi la miró con ilusión para rápidamente agregar el documento encima de la torre de papeles y un bolígrafo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en la oficina y Kakashi encontraba cada vez más difícil concentrarse con su linda asistente paseándose de aquí por allá en esos malditos tacones negros tan delicadamente lustrados y brillantes que enfatizaban sus torneadas y largas piernas. El peliplata se había vuelto un experto en fingir estar trabajando y leyendo documentos cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era comerse con la mirada a la pelirrosa. Milagrosamente pudo terminar su trabajo a tiempo, aunque estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de la mitad de las cosas que autorizó.

Terminando de firmar los últimos documentos cerró la carpeta frente a él con un suspiró mientras giraba sus cansados hombros haciendo tronar su espalda, a su lado Sakura se recargo en su escritorio y sin ser consiente del espectáculo que estaba dando se agachó para empezar a masajear sus piernas y soltar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.

Kakashi se estremeció con el sonido mientras la miraba girar sus dedos en pequeños círculos sobre sus cansados músculos, no pudiendo evitar imaginar cómo se verían esas largas piernas alrededor de cintura con sus carnosos labios soltaban esos deliciosos sonidos mientras la levantaba sobre su escritorio. Cuando sintió sus pantalones apretarse un poco se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarla fijamente y antes de que la pelirrosa lo notara acomodó su miembro para que no fuera tan evidente su gran problema.

Finalmente Sakura se irguió y con pasos cansados se dirigió al cajón donde había guardado el libro de su ex sensei, tomándolo con una mano cerró el cajón con un movimiento de caderas que hipnotizó a Kakashi y acercandose al peliplata estiró su mano para entregarle el libro quien ni corto ni perezoso lo tomó y lo abrazó amorosamente contra su pecho.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana – Y sin darle tiempo a una sorprendida pelirrosa de despedirse desapareció en una nube de humo.

Apareciendo en sus aposentos privados Kakashi soltó un gruñido, necesitaba una ducha muy fría.

Al otro lado de la villa, dentro del distrito donde estaban ubicadas todas las tiendas de moda en la ciudad, los dueños de dichas tiendas tenían su reunión semanal.

-Hokana-san – dijo la presidenta del comité mientras se dirigía a una menuda mujer de mediana edad dueña de una de las zapaterías del distrito – dinos como te fue con lo asignado – La mujer se levantó de su asiento mientras miraba a todos los presentes con una sonrisa

-Fue todo un excito, los zapatos llamaron la atención de Haruno-san inmediatamente y después de escuchar mi descuento especial sólo por ser ella no pudo evitar comprárselos – Los presentes empezaron a murmurar mientras la presidenta escribía algo en sus papeles con una sonrisa, cuando terminó sus anotaciones sus ojos de dirigieron a otro de los asistentes de la reunión

-Hana-san, es tu turno, espero que tú también logres tu misión con satisfacción. La mencionada le dio una gran sonrisa

-No la decepcionaré Presidenta – y así, la dueña de la tienda de lencería empezó sus planes.

* * *

 **El equipo 7 es el mejor equipo de todos los novatos y merecen más tiempo para ser un montón de idiotas sin la necesidad de drama en sus vidas.**

 **Comenten, comenten, claro, también suscríbanse y pongan esta historia en sus favoritos, pero comente, díganme que piensan.**


	3. Pretty lingerie makes it all better

**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho mi tardanza, los que siguen Blame it to Tumblr y recibieron la actualización saben el porqué de mi ausencia por tanto tiempo, pero los que no he aquí la razón. Estos últimos meses han estado caóticos en el trabajo, es la temporada de lluvias en donde vivo y por lo tanto es cuando más trabajo tengo. Aunado a eso también me fui de vacaciones a Nueva York a visitar a mi hermana a la cual no veía desde hace un año, y cuando regresé me encontré con la sorpresa con que a mi hermano menor se le descompuso su computadora y el la necesita para hacer trabajos de la universidad, así que le presté la mía. Así que solo tengo tiempo para escribir en mis ratos libres en el trabajo o en mi celular, pero es demasiado tedioso y tardo un rato. Pero no se preocupen, procurare no irme por tanto tiempo de nuevo.**

 **Ya tenía planeado actualizar, pero el capítulo 475 estuvo tan lleno de momentos KakaSaku que mis ganas de escribir se multiplicaron. Muchas gracias a todos por la espera, que disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

Para todos los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja el domingo significaba una sola cosa, día libre. A menos de que fueras llamado a una misión urgente o tuvieras turno en el patrullaje protegiendo a la ciudad, el domingo era el día perfecto para visitar amigos, disfrutar a tu familia y hacer tus pendientes atrasados.

Para los civiles dueños de tiendas y mercados de la aldea de la hoja los domingos significaban sólo una cosa, el doble de ventas. Los domingos eran los días en donde surtían sus aparadores y mercancías el doble solo para abastecer las necesidades de los shinobis. Las tiendas abrían más temprano y cerraban más tarde. Los restaurantes abrían sus terrazas y ponían más mesas y sillas, los vendedores contrataban ayudantes solo para ese día. El domingo era un día lleno de actividad y buenos espíritus en la aldea de la hoja.

Y así fue como encontró el domingo a Sakura Haruno, una de las personas más ocupadas de la aldea. Siendo la asistente del Hokage y parte del personal del hospital sus días se dividían en dos secciones: Pasaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la residencia del Hokage dirigiendo la aldea desde las sombras; muchos podrían pensar que Kakashi era el que tenía la voz final en las decisiones de la aldea, pero no podrían estar más equivocados, el paliplata era solo una pantalla, nada llegaba al escritorio del Hokage sin ser aprobado antes por Sakura; misiones, proyectos, presupuestos, graduación de estudiantes, etc, todo tenía que pasar por la pelirrosa y tener su sello persona.

El resto de su día era dedicado al hospital, ya que aunque Shizune era la directora del hospital de Konoha y se hacía cargo de la organización, Sakura aún era una de las mejores médicos del mundo, por lo que pasaba las tardes haciendo cirugías complicadas, atendiendo pacientes de gravedad o revisando casos importantes.

Pero los domingos eran sagrados para la pelirrosa y todos lo sabían, la única manera de poder hacerla trabajar este día era porque la aldea estaba en crisis o por que los intestinos de alguna persona se estaban mostrando ante el mundo y ella era la única que podía resolverlo. Ni siquiera limpiaba su casa ni hacia las compras (Konoha tenía una legión de genins recien graduados dispuestos a hacer eso y pensaba aprovecharlo hasta el día de su muerte). Este era el día en que Sakura Haruno recibía masajes y faciales, cortaba su cabello, se hacía la manicura, se consentía a si misma comprando ropa (tenía dos sueldos bastante gordos y sólo a sí misma para gastarlos) y se ponía al día con sus amigas.

La pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente viendo los aparadores en el distrito comercial; ya había terminado su rutina de belleza, su rostro se encontraba limpio y brillante, su cabello sedoso caía sobre su espalda y una sonrisa luminosa demostraba lo relajada que se sentía mientras saludaba alegremente a todos sus colegas shinobis y civiles que solía atender en el hospital.

\- ¡Sakurita! –La aludida volteo a ver quién la llamaba encontrándose con la dueña de su tienda de lencería favorita que agitaba su mano indicándole que se acercara.

-Hana-san –Saludó gustosa, la menuda mujer la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia su tienda.

\- Sakurita, querida, tienes que ver los nuevos conjuntos que nos llegaron, hay unos cuantos que traje especialmente para ti, sé que te quedarán divinos, tienes que probártelos ahora –La dueña de la tienda seguía parloteando mientras Sakura mirada a su alrededor confundida, había algo fuera de lugar, pero no sabía decir exactamente

-Hana-san ¿cambió algo en la tienda? Se ve… diferente

-No es nada querida, solo unas cositas por aquí y por allá, estoy tratando de cambiar de aires con la decoración Feng Shui y recomiendan dejar entrar grandes cantidades de luz, así que decidí recorrer todas las cortinas.

\- Ya veo –Dijo mirando todo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que habían movido la mercancía hacía las paredes dejando el centro despejado para un largo templete que salía de los vestidores -¿Y eso para qué es Hana-san? –

-¿Uhhh? – Hana asomó su cabeza de uno de los estantes de ropa donde buscaba algo afanadamente para ver a qué se refería la chica – Aahh, es una idea maravillosa que me pasó Koharu-chan, para que las chicas que salgan de los vestidores sientan que son modelos en una pasarela.

A Sakura se le hizo un tanto extraño, pero pensando en que era una estrategia de ventas no comentó más y se dedicó a observar los conjuntos exhibidos en la tienda. Un pequeño grito triunfal de Hana-san la hizo voltear a verla mientras esta se acercaba cargando algo en sus manos.

-Este es especialmente para ti querida, siento que estos colores te quedarán divinos, anda ve y pruébatelo – dijo poniendo en sus manos un exquisito conjunto negro de seda con detalles de encaje plateado. La parte inferior era tipo cachetero con las aplicaciones del encaje plateado alrededor de la cintura mientras que el brasier tenía unas esponjas push-up para hacer ver sus senos más voluminosos con las aplicaciones de encaje alrededor de la copa: Sakura se enamoró inmediatamente de él y estaba ansiosa por probárselo.

-…-

El domingo para el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja era un día con un único propósito, leer tanto Icha Icha como fuera posible. Solía salir temprano de su casa para buscar un destino desolado donde nadie lo interrumpiera en su lectura.

Desgraciadamente este domingo en particular no se había levantado lo suficientemente temprano como para evitar al molesto de su autoproclamado rival y mejor amigo Gai, quién lo arrastró hacia el distrito comercial insistiendo que hace mucho no disfrutaba de una buena tarde con sus amigos y que debería de relajarse un poco.

Caminaba con la nariz entre las páginas de su libro naranja fingiendo que escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros, agregando unos convenientes "mmms" o "aaah" cuando lo sentía necesario, de todas maneras no había mucho que agregar mientras que Gai contaba entusiasmado como Rock Lee había roto uno de sus records, Genma les platicaba sobre su conquista semanal y Yamato relataba plácidamente como había encontrado un árbol ancestral y ahora tenía una conexión especial con los espíritus del bosque; así que no prestó mayor atención cuando en su camino encontraron una congregación de hombres (shinobis y civiles por igual) mirando algo intensamente y a los idiotas de sus amigos cuando decidieron investigar que era.

Estaba leyendo entusiasmado su parte favorita en donde Himiko-chan había sido convenientemente atrapada por los piratas y estos trataban de sacarle el paradero del tesoro con técnicas poco habituales cuando el sonido de Genma atragantándose con su senbon lo distrajo; levantando la mirada se encontró con una imagen un tanto particular.

Genma trataba desesperadamente de respirar mientras que era ignorado por un Yamato totalmente sonrojado con la boca abierta y a Gai con una cara de sorpresa quienes miraban ávidamente el aparador de una tienda, Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia lo que estaba causando tanta conmoción y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajando rápidamente a su región sur.

Tenía que estar en el cielo, no había otra explicación, había muerto de aburrimiento mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos y Kami lo había recompensado por toda una vida de buenas acciones mandándolo al cielo y dándole la visión más angelical que hubiera presenciado en su vida; era eso o había muerto y Kami lo había condenado por toda una vida de engañar a personas para nunca pagar por nada y le daba una probada de lo que nunca podría llegar a tener.

En la tienda de frente y en todo su esplendor se encontraba Sakura, su dulce, angelical e inocente Sakura, portando un conjunto de lencería que debería ser ilegal. Sus largas y cremosas piernas estaban expuestas, así como su plano y firme vientre y sus pechos, Kami santo ¡sus pechos!, Kakashi podría jurar que habían aumentado por lo menos dos tallas, descansaban deliciosamente sobre un exquisito brasier.

Sakura modelaba despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta de la revolución que estaba causando afuera de la tienda, dio una pequeña vuelta para observar el conjunto de espaldas y el peliplata ahora sí estaba totalmente seguro de que su sangre se encontraba completamente concentrada en la zona sur de su cuerpo, si lo apretado de sus pantalones era un indicativo. Vio como la hermosa pelirrosa meneaba su trasero juguetonamente y no pudo reprimir el gruñido que surgió de su pecho.

Desgraciadamente, no fue la única persona que no pudo evitar realizar exclamaciones ante el espectáculo y rápidamente recordó que no estaba sólo disfrutando de la hermosa vista y que su hermosa asistente no estaba modelando para él. El deseo rápidamente dio paso al enojo y soltando un gruñido ahora amenazante (como el de un lobo marcando su territorio) envió rápidamente olas de chakra electrizante a todos los presentes.

El tumulto formado se congeló ante la presencia de un chakra tan amenazante y sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, un carraspeo los hizo voltear a todos y se encontraron con los ojos negros del Hokage quien intentaba matarlos con una sola mirada.

-Ya veo que se están divirtiendo –su tono amenazante puso a más de uno en estado de alerta- pero el espectáculo terminó, largo de aquí- Terminó enojado y a los pocos segundo en lugar había quedado completamente desierto, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido para enfrentarse a la ira del líder de la Aldea.

Detrás de él sus amigos le mandaban miradas conocedoras que Kakashi trató de ignorar volviendo a poner su cara entre las páginas de su libro, pero ninguno de los tres le dio tregua.

-Así que… ¿algo que quieras contarnos Kakashi?- la voz cantarina de Genma llegó a sus oídos. El copy-ninja trató de no darse por aludido.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió indiferente.

-Podría jurar que eso que acabamos de presenciar fue un ataque de celos muy similar al que hace un perro cuando ve un pedazo de carne que quiere sólo para él -Ahora era Yamato quien lo molestaba.

-Yo sólo estaba tratando de proteger a esos hombres, estoy seguro que en cuanto Sakura-chan se enterara de lo que pasaba mandaría a todos al hospital; yo estaba cumpliendo mi deber como Hokage evitándolo- Las miradas de incredulidad de sus tres interlocutores no se hicieron esperar.

Diciendo dar el tema por acabado dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el restaurante donde tenían la reservación tratando de concentrarse en las palabras frente a él.

 _Qué raro,_ pensó mientras leía como enviaban a la protagonista a una cámara de "tortura", _juraría que Himiko-chan tenía el cabello negro y no rosa, y que sus ojos eran azules, no de un esplendoroso verde jade._

-…-

Hana-san despedía alegremente a la pelirrosa quien cargaba varias bolsas con conjuntos de la tienda y un traje de baño que convencío que se llevara al decirle que debería aprovechar los hermosos días de verano. Con una última agitación de su mano regresó a su tienda mientras una satisfecha sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y mandaba un mensaje para convocar a una reunión del comité.

Su plan había salido a la perfección.

* * *

 **Sólo para que lo sepan, después de ese espectáculo Kakashi tuvo que darse tres duchas con agua extra fría ;D Y si son lo suficientemente avispados también les di una pista de lo que tratara el próximo Capítulo.**

 **Esta historia no ha recibido tanta atención y reviews como la de Blame it to Tumblr pero aun así me divierto tanto escribiéndola que la considero mi pequeña bebé y ya es mi favorita.**

 **Quiero saber sus opiniones y comentarios sobre la historia, vamos, no sean tímidos, quiero saberlo TODO!**


	4. It's bikini weather

**Hola mis adorados lectores, sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón por que hace ya bastante tiempo que actualicé Blame it to Tumblr y generalmente el día siguiente actualizo It takes a Village y esta vez no fue así, lo siento mucho, pero mi trabajo y la vida se llevan mi tiempo. Tengan por seguro que aunque tarde meses siempre voy a actualizar este fic, es mi pequeño bebé.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y favorites en el capítulo anterior, me alegra mucho que les divierta esta historia tanto como a mí me divierte escribirla. Algunos de ustedes ya sabrán de qué se trata el capítulo después de la pista que les dejé así que no estarán tan sorprendidos. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Sakura tomó una de las fresas del tazón que estaba en seguida de la cama y lo pasó provocativamente por sus labios, le dirigió una mirada llena de lujuria al peliplata que se encontraba bajo ella

\- ¿Quiere un poco Hokage-sama? – Preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre su abdomen como apoyo y se restregaba provocativamente – Tal vez debería ponerle un poco de chocolate - sumergió la pequeña fruta en un tazón lleno de chocolate líquido y cuando éste empezó a deslizarse sobre sus dedos se los llevó a la boca y empezó a lamerlos lentamente cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido de placer, Kakashi soltó un gruñido.

\- Sabes que me encanta el chocolate preciosa – colocó sus grandes manos sobre las caderas de su antigua alumna mientras la instaba a que siguiera moviéndose para generar esa excitante fricción, Sakura volvió a pasar la fresa por sus labios esta vez manchándolos de chocolate y poniendo una expresión juguetona se irguió un poco y separó la apretada blusa de sus pechos, Kakashi la miró alzando una ceja.

Con lentos movimientos llevó la fresa cubierta hacia sus pechos y aún sin dejar de mirarlo la dejó caer dentro de su blusa – Oooppss – dijo con falsa sorpresa mientras hacia un atractivo puchero, el peliplata se relamió los labios – Que tonta soy, ¿Puede ayudarme a encontrarlo Hokage-sama? – preguntó con voz seductora, Kakashi le dio sonrisa ladina.

-Será un placer – Y en un rápido movimiento revirtió sus posiciones dejándola debajo de él, Sakura lazó una risa cantarina mientras el peliplata sumergía el rostro entre sus pechos buscando la escurridiza fresa.

Kakashi se levantó de golpe de la cama mientras respiraba pesadamente, parpadeó un poco tratando de ubicarse y dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión del Hokage soltó un gruñido exasperado, refregando sus manos sobre su cara volvió a dejarse caer con resignación sobre la cama. Esta situación se estaba volviendo ridícula.

Desde esa tarde que vio a su adorada ex alumna en esa tienda de lencería no podía dejar de tener ese tipo de sueños subidos de tono que no hacían más que aumentar su frustración y deseo por ella. Esa semana trabajar junto a ella se volvió una verdadera tortura y una difícil prueba para su autocontrol, había recurrido a tener que sumergirse en su trabajo para evitar hacer cosas de las que después pudiera arrepentirse. Y eso era lo que lo había llevado a esta situación.

La idea de trabajar para evitar la tentación que representaba su hermosa asistente hizo que el normalmente lento y tedioso proceso de revisar y firmar papeles se hiciera de manera rápida y efectiva. Nunca en la historia de la aldea la torre del Hokage había trabajado de esa manera y para el viernes en la tarde todos los asuntos importantes de Konoha ya habían sido tratados, todas las misiones habían sido asignadas, los presupuestos revisados y papeles importantes firmados y guardados.

Ante esa situación (que todos atribuían a una alineación de los planetas que nunca se volvería a repetir) los trabajadores de la torre ni cortos ni perezosos pidieron libre el día siguiente a lo cual el Hokage prontamente aceptó, necesitaba pasar un tiempo alejado de la hermosa pelirrosa para poder despejarse y enfocar su mente.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Sakura lo obligaría a ir a esa estúpida cena de equipo, donde inocentemente alertaría de la situación al resto del equipo comentado lo agradable que era tener un día libre cuando el clima aún era caluroso. De ahí todo se fue en picada cuando Naruto propuso hacer un día de campo, los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaron con emoción mientras comentaba en la fantástica idea, Yamato apoyando lo agradable que sería mientras Sai recitaba de memoria un libro de interacción social donde decía que las actividades al aire libre fomentaban la formación de vínculos. Sasuke soló soltó un gruñido, pero no se opuso totalmente.

En ese momento Kakashi supo que sería una terrible idea, necesitaba alejarse de la pelirrosa y en un día de campo difícilmente podría lograr eso, pero con unos cuantos ruegos de Naruto, pucheros por parte de la pelirrosa y una promesa de bañar a todos sus ninkens se dejó convencer.

Esa tarde comió cuatro tazones de ramen y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta se alejó del establecimiento, escuchando a lo lejos las quejas del rubio sobre como siempre lo dejaba con la cuenta. Ah, que dulce era la venganza.

Un lengüetazo lleno de saliva apestosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; miró con fastidio a su derecha para encontrar a todos sus ninkens mirándolo expectantes.

\- Tienes que levantarte ya – habló Pakkun con pereza desde la cabeza de Buru – Si no lo haces pronto rosadita vendrá a sacarte de la cama y no creo que quieras que te encuentre en este estado – señaló con la cabeza a su entre pierna y Kakashi bajó la mirada, no se había dado cuenta que tenía una gran carpa de circo en sus boxers, probablemente producto del sueño subido de tono del que había despertado hace unos momentos. Soltó un suspiro desganado, ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan cansado después de toda una noche de sueño?

Pakkun bajó de la cabeza del gran bulldog de un brinco y se subió a la cama colocando sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Kakashi

\- No sé por qué sigues sufriendo por esta situación chico, nada que una buena montada no arregle.

\- Es un poco más complicado que eso en los humanos Pakkun, generalmente a las mujeres no les gusta que las monten sin más, primero necesitan ser seducidas.

\- ¿Seducidas? – Habló Akino con su usual voz seria – una buena olfateada de cola y es asunto arreglado jefe.

\- No estoy tan seguro de que a las hembras humanas les guste que les olfateen el trasero, no las normales al menos, así que ese tipo de seducción esta fuera de planes. A ellas les gustan los regalos y las palabras bonitas

\- Tenemos unos cuantos huesos guardados que le encantarán entonces – añadió Shiba con entusiasmo – en cuanto a las palabras bonitas puede decirle lo fértil que es y que tiene unas excelentes caderas para dar a luz. – Kakashi golpeo su frente con vergüenza mientras los miraba reprobatoriamente.

\- Primero que nada no voy a montarla – dijo mirándolos a todos severamente – tampoco olfatearé sus partes íntimas – _no hasta que la tenga en mi cama por lo menos_ agregó mentalmente – no voy regalarle huesos ni mencionar nada acerca de su fertilidad, en realidad no pienso hacer nada al respecto con ella ni con nadie, y me alegraría mucho que dejarán el tema por la paz y no lo volvieran a mencionar – terminó cansadamente

-Rosadita nos agrada chico – ahora el turno de Pakkun de mirarlo seriamente mientras apretaba las patas contra su pecho sacándole el aire – es la única capaz de ponerte en tu lugar y aguantar esas manías tan desesperantes que tienes. Ya te has negado la felicidad por mucho tiempo y que Kami nos ayude pero tú y la rosadita serían perfectos juntos.

-Pakkun…

\- Piénsalo un poco, sé que tienes miedo a perder a alguien de nuevo, pero aún eres joven y es hora de que empieces a pasar mas tiempo con los vivos que con los muertos – Kakashi cerró los ojos dolorosamente, sabía a lo que se refería – No te cierres a esto aún, date una oportunidad. Y ahora, levántate y encárgate de eso, puedo oler que viene camino a buscarte, nosotros la entretendremos mientras te preparas – Dicho eso bajó de la cama y se dirigió al resto de los ninken – Vamos chicos, rosadita prometió bañarnos a todos y quiero ver si trajo todo lo necesario para darnos un baño como nos gusta.

Los perros salieron emocionados por la puerta al encuentro de Sakura dejando al peliplata pensando cuál era la manera más fácil y rápida de morir y si extrañaría a su Icha Icha en el otro lado.

-.-.-.-

Tenía que admitir que esto no era tan malo después de todo, la tarde era calurosa pero la sombra del árbol bajo el que se había recostado lo refrescaba lo suficiente para no sufrir. Cambiando la página de su preciado libro ignoró la chillona voz de Naruto peleando con Sasuke y a ambos tratando de golpear a Sai después de uno de sus típicos comentarios inapropiados sobre la falta de sus aparatos reproductores, al fondo podía escuchar la voz de Sakura dándole indicaciones a Yamato mientras que el último amablemente creaba una mesa de picnic para comer los alimentos que con tanta consideración la pelirrosa había preparado.

Sintió la tensión deslizarse poco a poco de sus hombros, después de todo Sakura en un lindo vestido blanco de verano era hermosa, el vestido era corto y dejaba al descubierto parte de sus torneadas piernas, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con un poco de vuelo en la falda y los delgados tirantes daban paso a un discreto escote tipo corazón que le sentaba muy bien; su cabeza estaba protegida por un sombrero de grandes alas que le brindaban sombra a todo su rostro y sus pecosos hombros. Sí, definitivamente hermosa, pero no provocadora, por lo que supuso que no corría ningún peligro con que su imaginación volara por oscuros caminos de nuevo.

(Con lo que no contaba es que su imaginación volara por otro camino completamente en donde se imaginaba a la pelirrosa en un picnic muy similar rodeada por niños con cabellos plateados, todos riendo y jugando, ese camino era muy peligroso también por qué solo significaba cosas que nunca podría tener)

Trato de concentrarse en la lectura de nuevo, estaba llegando a la parte en donde el capitán del barco pirata trataba de convencer a Kimiko-chan de quedarse en su barco utilizando formas persuasión muy interesantes (muy parecidas a sus métodos de tortura si se ponía a pensar sobre ello) cuando una sombra oscureció su vista del libro, levantando la mirada se encontró frente a frente con los brillantes ojos jade de su asistente quien a su vez le miraba con sospechosa picardía.

-¿Sí? – preguntó con un poco de renuencia.

-Oh, nada, sólo estoy pensando que pronto tendrás que cambiarte y que solamente hay dos opciones: Uno, decides que te ves ridículo con la máscara puesta, tendrás que quitártela y por fin podremos verte el rostro, o dos, te la dejarás puesta y en ese caso sí te verás realmente ridículo y tendrás la marca de bronceado más extraña del mundo – dijo risueña – ambas opciones son ideales para mí.

\- ¿Para qué tendría que cambiarme de ropa? – preguntó confundido, Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para entrar al lago!– El peliplata dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que el resto ya estaba en sus bañadores y Naruto se lanzaba rápidamente al lago haciendo una bola de cañón, devolvió su mirada a la ojijade quien ahora lo miraba sin expresión – Déjame adivinar, no trajiste tu bañador, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

\- En mi defensa, nadie me dijo que teníamos que traer bañador, esto era un picnic.

\- ¡En el lago! ¿Por qué haríamos un día de campo en el lago si no para nadar en él? ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Para ser sinceros, en esa mañana Kakashi no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tan placentero sueño que tuvo, así que la culpa de no pensar en traer un bañador era de la persona frente a él y no suya. Además, nadar en lagos era una actividad muy desgastante y la sombra de ese árbol era perfecta.

\- Mah, mah, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes tanto por tu olvidadizo y viejo sensei, ve y diviértete, estoy seguro de que yo encontraré algo que hacer bajo la sombra de este árbol.

\- Viejo mi trasero, sólo estás siendo flojo.

\- ¡Qué acusación tan indignante Sakura-chan! ¿Ese es el respeto que le otorgas al dirigente de tu villa? Yo que me desvivo preocupado por el bienestar de mi pueblo y tú que mphffph - Sakura le puso una mano sobre su boca silenciándolo eficientemente.

\- Ya entendí, no es necesario que me des más sermones, estoy perfectamente consciente de que… – Kakashi dejó de prestarle atención al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban, el ponerle la mano sobre la boca había provocado que se inclinará un poco hacía él acortando el espacio que había entre los dos, lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su adictivo perfume, el peliplata actuó solo por instinto cuándo movió un poco su rostro quedando su boca sobre la delicada muñeca de Sakura y sintiendo su pulso lo succionó sensualmente cortando abruptamente su parloteo.

Fue hasta que la pelirrosa soltó un pequeño gemido sorprendido que se dio cuenta de sus acciones. Sakura lo miraba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos en sorpresa, mejillas sonrojadas y la boca ligeramente abierta dándole cierto toque irresistible, y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero parecía que se acercaba cada vez más a él. Carraspeo un poco para concentrarse; eso pareció despabilar lo suficiente a la ojijade por que un instante después se paró rápidamente y diciendo unas cuantas excusas salió corriendo de ahí.

Kakashi soltó un gruñido molesto por su falta de autocontrol y se frotó la frente cansadamente mientras pensaba en que parecía un adolescente y no un hombre de 34 años sobreviviente de dos guerras y dirigente de un pueblo. Decidió volver a concentrarse en la lectura, era lo único que le quedaba.

Apenas estaba empezando a envolverse en la trama de su preciado libro cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó de lleno.

Estaban en un lago.

A un lago se iba a nadar.

Para nadar se necesitaban bañadores.

La forma más popular para bañadores en mujeres eran los bikinis.

Kakashi alzó la mirada rápidamente y se atragantó con su propia saliva ante la vista frente a él. Fiel a su promesa, Sakura estaba bañando a todos sus ninkens. Pero lo estaba haciendo enfundada en un bikini que hizo al peliplata querer encerrar a la pelirrosa en su habitación y no dejarla salir hasta una semana después.

La pieza inferior del bikini era de un simple negro que descansaba alarmantemente bajo dejando una buena proporción de su plano abdomen al descubierto. La parte superior era negra también, pero parecía un solo pedazo largo de tela que cubría uno de sus senos diagonalmente, daba vuelta por su delicado cuello para cubrir el otro seno y finalmente amarrarse en su espalda, levantando sus pechos y haciéndolos parecer más grandes de lo normal.

Se le cortó la respiración y sintió que el bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer. Sabía que debía dejar de mirarla pero se encontraba hipnotizado mirándola bañar a sus perros mientras estos se sacudían y la llenaban de agua y jabón haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera brillante y resbaladizo. La vio soltar una carcajada llena de vida cuando Uhei empezó a perseguirla juguetonamente y el mundo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Sakura empezó a correr y sus pechos empezaron a rebotar con cada paso de que daba, giraba de un lado para otro riendo y sus perros la seguían con la intención de llenarla de agua. Tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que unos pequeños pezones se erguían contra la tela. De repente deseo tener su sharingan de nuevo para poder tener grabado ese instante por siempre.

Los perros cambiaron de dirección y de repente la hermosa pelirrosa corría hacia donde se encontraba él volteando constantemente hacía atrás para asegurarse de estar a buena distancia de sus ninkens. Kakashi la miró tropezar con la raíz de un árbol y en una fina demostración de su entrenamiento ninja estaba en un instante junta a ella sosteniéndola contra su pecho para evitar su caída.

El peliplata sintió las pequeñas manos de Sakura aferrarse a su cuello con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Fue consciente de la presión de sus senos contra su pecho y lo perfectamente bien que se amoldaba su pequeña figura a la suya, sin darse cuenta puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la acercó más a él. El bulto entre sus pantalones creció dolorosamente.

La pelirrosa abrió lentamente sus ojos y Kakashi supo que estaría en grandes problemas si no se alejaba de ella en ese momento, así que formando unos rápidos sellos con sus manos desapareció entre una nube de humo.

* * *

 **Los ninkens son lo mejor y voy a usarlos en mis fics por siempre y para siempre.**

 **¡Casi 10 hojas de Word! Creo que este es el capítulo más largo de todos mis fics de toda la historia. Pero es especialmente largo para que me perdonen por la larga ausencia.**

 **¡Comenten! Díganme sus pensamientos, sus sueños e inspiraciones, ¡Quiero que me lo cuenten todo! Los amo mucho, muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	5. Love yourself

***Sale detrás del arbusto de donde estaba escondida* ¿Hola? ¿Ya se fueron las olas de personas que estaban preparadas para lincharme? ¡Lo siento mucho! Sé que en Blame it to Tumblr les dije que sólo tardaría unos días para actualizar, y esa era mi intención lo juro, pero después la vida pasó y perdí el documento donde ya tenía los capítulos desglosados y se me cortó la inspiración de tajo, después el trabajo se vino pesadísimo y estuve dos semanas haciendo horas extras y trabajando los fines de semana y de repente ya no tenía vida. Pero ahora ya se acabaron los compromisos fuertes y por fin puedo respirar un poco, por lo que por fin me he dado un poco de tiempo para escribir y continuar esta historia.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir, poner en favoritos y sobre todo comentar esta historia, ustedes son mi motor para seguir y no podría decepcionarlos abandonando esta historia. ¡Gracias a todos!**

 **Ya por último, sé que todos saben de qué va la cosa y que desde el principio le puse clasificación M, pero aun así quiero advertirles que en este capítulo suceden cosas hot, hot, hot, y si son sensibles a ese tipo de contenido entonces este es el momento de dejar de leer, no quiero ser la culpable de inocencias perdidas. Ahora sí sin más ¡QUE DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Kakashi apareció en los aposentos del Hokage respirando agitadamente, aún podía sentir la suave textura de su piel bajo sus manos y sus firmes y redondos pechos presionando contra el suyo; aún estaba envuelto en su encantador aroma y si cerraba los ojos estaba seguro de que podría imaginarla con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su caliente respiración golpeándole la barbilla.

Nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida y su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de la restricción de sus pantalones, sentía su corazón acelerado y sus manos temblaban por el deseo de liberarse, restregó las palmas de sus manos fuertemente sobre sus ojos.

Él era Kakashi Hatake, el gran copy-ninja, el autocontrol era cosa de todos los días dentro de la riesgosa vida que llevaba, muchas veces había tenido que seducir a mujeres por el bien de una misión y había logrado controlarse tal y como se requería, ¡Por todos los cielos! Su pasatiempo favorito era leer un libro erótico con escenas que harían a un marinero sonrojar y la única reacción que sacaban de él era un parpadeo y unas cuantas risas, entonces ¿Por qué la imagen de su alumna lo hacía perder el control de esa manera?

Respiró profundamente y trató de calmar un poco a su amigo allá abajo, pero las imágenes del momento compartido con su ex alumna asaltaban su mente y no hacían más que avivar el fuego dentro de él. Resignado se movió hacia su baño pensando que necesitaba una ducha muy helada.

Al llegar al baño empezó a desnudarse ausentemente mientras pensaba en lo que haría Sakura después de abrupta desaparición, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su duro problema? ¿Pensaría que era sólo era un viejo miserable y pervertido? Agitando la cabeza y decidido a no pensar más en ella abrió una de las llaves y dejó que el chorro de agua fría golpeara su caliente piel relajándolo poco a poco.

Tomando una de las botellas de shampoo que había dentro de su ducha, colocó un poco sobre su mano y empezó a enjuagarse el cabello, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar a una pelirrosa llena de jabón al tratar de bañar a sus perros, su activa imaginación cambió la escena y ahora no eran sus manos las que masajeaban su cuero cabelludo si no unas más pequeñas y suaves, y ya no solamente se limitan a su cabello, ahora también acariciaban su cuello y sus hombros masajeándolos con una presión perfecta.

Su miembro que se había calmado un poco gracias a la ducha fría se volvió a endurecer completamente sin poder evitarlo. Bajó su mano lentamente hacia la endurecida parte de su anatomía pero titubeo un poco. Sakura era su ex alumna, no sólo eso, también era 14 años menor que él; es cierto que siendo shinobi la aldea te consideraba mayor de edad en el momento que te convertías en genin, pero eso no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa que lo albergaba cada vez que pensaba en Sakura de esa manera. Aunque debía reconocer que Sakura definitivamente ya no era una niña, era una de los mejores médicos del mundo, podía destruir montañas con sólo su meñique y dirigía toda una ciudad desde las sombras. Ni que hablar de su cuerpo, ese definitivamente no era el de una niña.

Haciendo las paces con la culpa que lo invadía terminó de bajar de mano y agarro firmemente su miembro acariciándolo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación.

Ahora no solamente sentía las manos de la ojijade sobre su cuello y hombros, sino que seguían bajando hasta colocarse sobre su pecho y abdomen, acariciando y rasguñando suavemente causándole escalofríos por toda la piel, sentía sus turgentes pechos presionarse contra su espalda y su cálido aliento golpeándole la parte trasera del cuello.

Los movimientos de su mano se hicieron un poco más rápidos.

- _Kakashi_ -escuchó que le decía suavemente mientras sus labios rozaban su oreja de una manera demasiado sensual – _deja que te ayude un poco_ \- lentamente sus manos dejaron de tocar su pecho y abdomen y empezaron su recorrido hacia donde más ansiaba que lo tocara, lentamente sus manos fueron remplazando las suyas y empezó a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos y seguros. Sintió los músculos de su abdomen contraerse y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido.

\- _Dime que es lo que quieres Kakashi_ – dijo con los labios todavía pegados a su oído – _no podré complacerte si no me dices que es lo que quieres_

En un movimiento rápido el peliplata la colocó delante de él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, las manos de Sakura rápidamente fueron a parar alrededor de su cuello mientras él colocaba las manos en su espalda y comenzaba a acariciar su tersa piel subiendo y bajando lentamente, la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro de placer contra su boca y sintiéndose animado colocó sus manos sobre sus firmes pechos que aún estaban cubiertos por la tela del bañador, esta vez el sonido que salió de entre sus labios fue un pequeño gemido que fue directamente hacia su miembro que estaba duro como roca.

Con movimientos lentos subió la tela del bañador sobre sus pechos y observó fascinado como rebotaban alegremente al ser liberados, sus pezones rosados estaban totalmente erguidos y Kakashi no pudo aguantar un segundo más, estaba a punto de empezar a comerlos cuando la mano de Sakura se posó sobre su pecho y lo detuvo, retiró la mirada de sus senos para verla confundido pero la mirada traviesa de la ojijade lo hizo temblar.

Dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios empezó a bajar lentamente pasando por su cuello y dándole un pequeño mordisco que hizo que le temblaran las piernas, siguió su recorrido besando y succionando pasando por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna donde se encontraba su miembro endurecido mostrándose orgulloso; Con una última mirada hacia sus ojos se arrodillo frente él y acomodándose le dio una larga lengüetada desde la base hasta la punta que hizo que Kakashi soltara un profundo gemido y lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- _Kakashi, eres demasiado grande_ – dijo la pelirrosa pícaramente entre cada lengüetazo – _no estoy muy segura de que cabrás en mi boca_ – y diciendo eso metió la punta entre sus carnosos labios y empezó a chupar mientras que movía su cabeza hacia delante y atrás, con cada movimiento cubriendo cada vez un poco más de la longitud del peliplata.

Kakashi sintió que sus manos temblaban ante la deliciosa sensación de estar entre sus dulces labios y soltó un jadeo cuando notó que la pelirrosa empezaba a succionar un poco cada vez que movía la cabeza haciendo que las sensaciones le nublaran la mente. Sakura tenía razón, él era demasiado grande para caber un su boca completamente, pero la ojijade lo solucionó colocando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la base de su miembro y moviéndola en sincronía con su cabeza.

El peliplata colocó las manos sobre su cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello y comenzó a guiarla aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, Sakura siguió su guía sin ningún problema y de vez en cuando soltaba unos cuantos gemidos que hacían que sus labios se tensionaran aumentando las sensaciones que experimentaba. Empezó a jadear como loco cuando sintió la parte baja de su abdomen comenzar a tensionarse indicando que pronto llegaría al climax.

-Sakura- dijo con voz ronca y sensual – ¡Kami! Sakura, estoy a punto de aaaah…- al parecer sus palabras solo lograron motivar a la pelirrosa por que comenzó a mover la cabeza con más ahínco y a succionar cada vez más, Kakashi no podía siquiera pensar del placer que estaba sintiendo – Sakura, Sakura – empezó a decir su nombre como un mantra y soltó un profundo gemido al llegar al clímax de manera tan súbita haciéndolo ver pequeños destellos de luz detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

Después de unos momentos y logrando controlar un poco su respiración abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sakura no estaba.

Sólo estaba el, el agua fría de su regadera y la sensación de que esta no sería la última vez que pensaría en su alumna para liberarse de esa manera.

Terminando de asearse rápidamente y limpiando la evidencia de lo que acaba de suceder salió de la regadera y se vistió para terminar plantado boca abajo en su cama. Si no hacía algo pronto respecto a la tentación pelirrosa que era llamar su asistente estaba seguro que terminaría por perder la cabeza.

Xoxoxoxo

Sakura parpadeo lentamente aún confundida por la manera tan abrupta en la que había desaparecido el peliplata. No podía quitarse la sensación de que algo raro estaba pasando con él.

Aún preocupada y pensando en el Hokage de la aldea comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás cuando un colorido objeto en el suelo llamó su atención. Inclinándose para recogerlo vio la familiar portada naranja y el título de Icha Icha. Kakashi había estado tan desesperado por desaparecer que había olvidado su libro. Sakura lo tomó y lo guardó entre sus cosas.

Tal vez después se lo devolvería.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me ha costado montones sacarlo, nunca había escrito nada así y no sabía si estaba siendo vulgar o aburrida o algo así.Lo he subido sin revisarlo por que no he tenido tiempo, pero más tarde buscaré todo los errores para corregirlos, disculpen si encuentran uno.  
**

 **¡Comente! Díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o si nunca más debería escribir escenas como estas por que claramente no se me da. Quiero saberlo todo. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	6. Senpai has noticed you

***Lo siento, no es actualización, tuve que borrar y volver a subir el capítulo por detalles tecnicos***

 **¡Hola a todos y muy felices fiestas! ¿Cómo se la pasaron? Desgraciadamente yo me la pasé trabajando y no tuve vacaciones, es por eso que aunque mi intención era actualizar mis fics antes de que se acabara el año no pude. Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado estas fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y que se hayan sentido llenos de paz y amor.**

 **Es la primera vez que actualizo It Takes a Village antes que Blame it to Tumblr, pero desde el capítulo pasado me la he pasado en ideas y conversaciones y no puedo dejar que se me olviden. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus follow, me hacen muy muy muy feliz. Para los que aún no han comentado, vamos, no sean tímidos, me encantaría saber que piensan, sus ideas sobre la historia, si les gusta cómo está escrito o le hace falta algo, ustedes piensan que su comentario no hace la diferencia, pero todos sus comentarios me animan y me ayudan a mejorar. The more the marrier.**

* * *

Sakura acariciaba distraídamente la tapa del popular libro naranja mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento del peliplata y su abrupta escapada del lago. Su ex sensei siempre había sido algo excéntrico, pero su comportamiento nunca había sido tan errático como hace algunos momentos. Algo raro estaba pasando con Kakashi y le preocupaba de sobremanera. ¿Sería acaso que la presión de ser Hokage lo estaba rompiendo? ¿Todos esos años de servicio como shinobi lo estaban alcanzando y se estaba volviendo paranoico e impredecible?

No, no era eso, ella estaba todos los días con él en la oficina y aunque definitivamente el trabajo era estresante y extenuante, no lo era tanto como para hacerlo perder la cabeza de ese modo. Sakura sabía también que aunque el peliplata tenía un oscuro pasado que había sido una carga por la mayor parte de su vida, después de la guerra y su plática de corazón a corazón con Obito, había hecho las paces consigo mismo y cada día más dejaba de cargar esa culpa bajo sus hombros.

Era algo totalmente diferente, algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada y eso la frustraba de sobremanera. Se puso a analizar detalladamente su interacción con Kakashi momentos antes, su cuerpo tenso, su mandíbula apretada y el brillo en su mirada mientras la sostenía que no supo reconocer, esa mirada que la ponía nerviosa y hacia que algo caliente y extraño se retorciera en su interior.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, se dejó caer totalmente sobre la longitud del sillón de su sala y soltó un grito de frustración, si no descubría pronto lo que le pasaba ella era la que se volvería loca. Estaba a punto de soltar otro grito lleno de frustración y unos cuantos insultos muy coloridos para cierto peliplata cuando el fuerte golpeteo de su puerta la distrajo.

-¡Frente de Marquesina! ¿Estas decente y vestida? – se escuchó la fuerte voz de su mejor amiga del otro lado de la puerta, segundos después la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a su despampanante y rubia amiga – No importa, ya estoy adentro.- Ino se abrió paso dentro de su departamento, dejó unas bolsas sobre el mostrador de su cocina y regresó a la sala para observarla con ojo crítico.

-No sólo estás vestida, también te ves miserable – con una expresión condescendiente se encogió de hombros – entonces es un sábado típico para ti. Lástima. – Sakura la miró con expresión furibunda. – Hey, no trates de matarme con la mirada y mejor cuéntame lo que te tiene en ese estado.

Ino fue hacia su pequeña cocina y comenzó a calentar agua en una tetera mientras sacaba unos contenedores de las bolsas que había colocado sobre el mostrador. El silencio se extendió entre ellas al estar Sakura renuente de contarle sus problemas; No es que no confiara en ella, después de todo Ino era su mejor amiga desde la infancia y sabía que podía decirle lo que fuera y nunca sería juzgada, es sólo que no quería admitir que su problema eran los problemas de cierto peliplata, sonaría obsesionada y no estaba dispuesta a traer ese tema bajo el ojo crítico de su amiga, terminaría pensando cosas que no eran.

Ino llevó un plato lleno de pasteles y panes dulces junto con dos tazas de té y los colocó en la mesa de la sala, Sakura la miró interrogante.

-Estaba caminando por la calle cuando vi que la Sra. Araka estaba colocando panes recién salidos del horno en su mostrador y no pude resistirme a comprar algunos. Después recordé que estoy a dieta y me sentiré menos mal si tú comes la mitad- La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y bajó del sillón para sentarse en el suelo junto a su amiga, tomó uno de los pastelillos todavía un poco calientes y gimió de puro placer al probarlo, realmente la Sra. Araka era la mejor panadera de toda Konoha, Ino le pateó una de sus piernas – No gimas de esa manera, los rumores entre nosotras ya son suficientes, no los fomentes.

La pelirrosa la ignoró mientras seguía disfrutando el manjar que tenía en su mano pensando en que tan difícil sería poder casarse con comida y que tan loca la juzgarían por hacerlo, a su lado Ino soltó un suspiro satisfecho mientras también comía uno de los bocadillos, estuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- Esta bien, si no me cuentas qué es lo que te aflige, entonces lo adivinaré – fingió analizarla durante unos segundos y luego dijo con voz cantarina – Ya sé lo que te pasa, te hace falta sexo – Sakura escupió todo el té que había estado tomando hace unos momentos y comenzó a toser mientras la miraba enojada.

-Cerda, ¿por qué todo es sexo contigo? – gruñó, ahora era turno de la rubia para encogerse de hombros.

\- No intentes negarlo, la falta de sexo te hace ver más pálida.

\- Mi vida sexual es privada, y mi tono de piel no ha cambiado, gracias.

-¿Entonces eres así de pálida todo el tiempo? trágico; Además ¿cómo puede ser privado algo que no existe? ¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo?

\- No pienso compartir esa información contigo.

\- Meses seguramente, por eso estas tan gruñona – Sakura murmuró algo por lo bajo - ¿Qué fue eso? – la pelirrosa volvió a hablar por lo bajo – Frente, cariño, si no abres la boca cuando hablas la gente no entenderá lo que dices, tómalo como consejo de vida.

\- En realidad fue hace más de dos años – trató de sonar despreocupada mientras que Ino la miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos por el asombro

\- ¡¿Hace más de dos años?! – grito incrédulamente, la ojijade la miró de mala manera.

-Cerda, no seas escandalosa, no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayas caído muerta por falta de actividad sexual? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu última vez fue con Jiro, el interno guapo del hospital? ¿El que su guapura debería haber sido un indicativo para saber que era como un bloque de madera en la cama? Pobre, con razón estas tan pálida, no sólo hace dos años que no tienes sexo, si no que tu última experiencia te dejó frustrada.

\- ¡Que mi tono de piel no tiene que ver con mi vida sexual! Además, Jiro no era… tienes razón, Jiro era realmente malo, era como hacer el amor con un árbol, no puedo defenderlo.

-¿Estas consiente de que si alguien te hubiera matado en la guerra hubieras muerto frustrada sexualmente?, seguramente tu alma no hubiera encontrado descanso y andaría vagando por ahí, asustando a todas las parejas que lo estén haciendo y dejándolos frustrados también- Sakura la miró de forma extraña pero decidió seguirle la corriente a su loca mejor amiga.

-Si eso fuera posible y mi alma hubiera vagado en éste mundo, ¿cómo encuentra la paz eterna un fantasma frustrado sexualmente?

-No la encuentra, lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto; amiga mía, la vida de un shinobi es impredecible y nunca sabes con certeza lo que pasará, tenemos que hacer que te acuestes con alguien antes de que mueras en alguna misión y se hagan realidad nuestras predicciones- A ninguna de las dos se les ocurrió que Sakura ya no salía tanto a misiones como antes.

-Eso es ridículo además de imposible; Para empezar los hombres tienen un problema con las mujeres que son más poderosas que ellos, se sienten intimidados, y los que no, mis maravillosos y frustrantes compañeros de equipo se encargan de espantarlos. ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a algún hombre al que no le importe ninguno de esos dos aspectos? Por qué el cielo sabe que lo he buscado y no he tenido suerte. – Ambas sabían que la ojijade había salido en más de una decena de citas que resultaban ser un desastre, si no era porque los hombres con los que salía resultaban ser unos patanes era porque sus compañeros de equipo se encargaban de intervenir y arruinarla.

\- Es por qué no has buscado en los lugares correctos querida frente de marquesina.

-Y podrías decirme ¡oh toda poderosa cerda! ¿Cuáles son los lugares correctos?

-Pero claro, te compartiré un poco de mi sabiduría infinita, el único lugar donde no has buscado es dentro de tu círculo de amigos – Sakura le miró de forma inexpresiva.

-Kiba huele a perro, Shino es demasiado serio, Sasuke tiene una poco sana obsesión con su hermano que no creo que sea buena para ninguna relación y todos los demás ya tienen pareja, así que tu sabiduría infinita es pura patraña. – Ino la miraba con gesto de saber un secreto que ella ignoraba y disfrutaba mucho de su sufrimiento, mientras que Sakura le mandó una mirada impaciente.

-No estaba hablando de ninguno de ellos frente, hablo de alguien al que no le podrás poner ninguna objeción y tan fantástico que prácticamente hará que los demás hombres desaparezcan para ti – Hizo una pausa dramática para luego añadir teatralmente – ¡Nuestro querido y honorable Hokage!- Sakura la miró de manera horrorizada.

-¡Cerda! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Es mi sensei, aparte de mi jefe – La rubio le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

-¡Ay frente, por favor! Hokage-sama dejó de ser tu sensei hace muchos años, los suficientes como para dejar de verlo de esa manera. Y sí, es tu jefe, pero eso hace que las probabilidades de sexo en la oficina crezcan.-dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Cerda! – gritó la pelirrosa de forma escandalizada.

-No te hagas la puritana ahora, no puedes negar que Kakashi está más bueno que el pan. ¿Has visto el trasero tan espectacular que tiene? ¿O la manera en la que sus músculos definidos sobresalen de sus camisas? Tienes que ser ciega como para ignorar a un espécimen así todos los días de tu vida.

-Ceeerdaaa- Gruñó exasperada e Ino levantó las manos en señal de paz mientras se levantaba

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no te diré nada, pero piensalo por lo menos- en un instante la expresión de la rubia se volvió totalmente seria- Sé que piensas que no necesitas a nadie, y que estas perfectamente sola, pero yo te conozco mejor que a nadie y sé que la soledad que sientes te está consumiendo poco a poco. Sólo, no te niegues a oportunidades sólo porque al principio te parecen inconcebibles.- Sakura la miró asombrada y no pudo más que asentir ante el discurso tan emotivo de su amiga; inmediatamente la rubia cambió su expresión y la seriedad en el aire se desvaneció

-Bien, me voy, Sai regresará de entrenar pronto y me gustaría estar decentemente depilada para recibirlo - la ojijade le lanzó un cojín que la rubia esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo

-Eres una cerda, lárgate de mi departamento.- La risa cantarina de Ino le llegó desde la puerta

-No te desquites con los demás sólo porque a ti te falta sexo, nosotros no tenemos la culpa - salió por la puerta lanzándole una mirada picara - Sé que tienes mucho en que pensar, o mejor dicho, en quién, adiós - y dando un portazo la pelirrosa se volvió a quedar sola en su departamento. Sólo que en esta ocasión sus pensamientos eran más confusos que antes.

xoxoxo

-Sakura, Sakura, ¡SAKURA! - La pelirrosa salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos mientras que Kakashi la miraba de forma extraña - Has estado muy distraída esta semana ¿te encuentras bien? - La pelirrosa se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-¡No!, no pasa nada - el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba cada vez más - Estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Segura? - preguntó el peliplata con incertidumbre- Si estás cansada puedes irte a tu casa a dormir un poco, después de todo falta sólo un poco para terminar los asuntos pendientes del día. Tal vez te venga bien descansar, como dije antes, has estado muy distraida toda la semana.

Sakura se cortaría una pierna sin anestesia antes de admitir que la razón por la que estaba tan distraía era por que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su rubia amiga.

Y los ciertas que estas resultaron ser.

El condenado sí estaba más bueno que el pan; muchísimo más bueno que el pan, pero eso Sakura ya lo sabía. Todas las mañanas disfrutaba el espectáculo que era ver despertar a Kakashi y poder apreciar su excelente condición física sin la restricción de una camisa (todas las mañanas daba gracias a Kami por el hecho de que su ex sensei nunca podía dormir con una camisa puesta); pero siempre lo había visto como eso, un espectáculo solamente.

Las palabras de su amiga habían hecho mella en ella y ya no solamente disfrutaba la vista, ahora también se encontraba deseando poder pasar sus manos por el definido pecho del peliplata, acariciar su cabello y saber si ese par de nalgas eran realmente tan firmes como el resto de su cuerpo.

Y todo eso la volvía un manojo de distracción dentro de la oficina. Ahora cada vez que se acercaba a él no podía evitar desear pegarse un poco más y preguntarse como se sentirían sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo; Cada vez que se inclinaba frente su escritorio no podía dejar se fantasear en que Kakashi la levantaría, la pondría sobre éste y la besaría hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar coherentemente.

Se estaba volviendo total y absolutamente loca de la desesperación.

-Sabes qué- dijo meditando un poco sus palabras- tienes toda la razón, he estado demasiado distraída últimamente, tal vez una pequeña siesta me haga estar un poco más alerta.

-Me agrada saber que aún tomas los consejos de tu viejo sensei Sakura-chan

-No eres viejo y hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi sensei-dijo automáticamente, Kakashi la miró de forma extraña por uno segundos sólo para luego cerrar su ojo en un gesto feliz y responder alegremente.

-Eres demasiado buena con este viejo hombre, es cierto que hace mucho que dejé de ser tu sensei, pero el recordármelo sólo me hace sentir más viejo aún.

-Tienes 34 años, eso difícilmente se considera viejo.

-¿Estas tratando de ganarme una discusión Sakura-chan? No lo lograrás, soy un viejo muy obstinado...

-Que no eres viejo - replicó la pelirosa, pero Kakashi siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-... Y estaríamos aquí horas hasta que aceptaras la derrota, mejor ve a tu departamento y descansa un poco, yo terminaré todo por aquí.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Hokage-sama - La ojijade lo miró estremecerse un poco, _raro,_ pensó, pero no le dio menor importancia y empezó a realizar los signos correspondientes para la transportación a su casa.

Apareciendo en medio de su sala, lazó sus zapatillas de tacón al otro de lado de la habitación y se tiró boca abajo en el sofá sintiendo toda la tensión del día deslizarse de sus hombros, Kakashi tenía razón, una pequeña siesta no le caería nada mal.

Xoxoxoxo

-Kakashi, ¿qué estas haciendo?- preguntó la pelirosa nerviosamente al verse atrapada entre la pared y el caliente cuerpo del peliplata, quien estaba repartiendo pequeños besos y mordidas por toda la longitud de su cuello haciendo que soltara pequeños suspiros de placer.

-Ssshhh, Sakura - le respondió con su suave voz de tenor y la pelirosa sentía que se derretía un poco más por dentro - deja de pensar y sólo déjate llevar, te prometo que lo disfrutarás - dijo para finalizar dándole un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja que la hizo emitir un gemido de lo más vergonzoso.

Animado por los sonidos que soltaba la ojijade las grandes manos del peliplata empezaron a deslizarse por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde les dio un pequeño masaje mientras que la pelirosa movía sus brazos para envolverlos al rededor del su cuello y acariciar ese cabello con el que tanto había fantaseado mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente.

En un movimiento rápido la levantó del suelo y automáticamente la pelirosa envolvió sus piernas al rededor de su cintura haciendo que su ya su sensible centro se restregara contra el bulto creciente de sus pantalones. Ambos soltaron un gemido profundo para empezar a restregarse desesperadamente el uno contra el otro.

Unos golpes desesperados contra la puerta la sacaron un poco de la nube de placer en la que se encontraba. Dejando de besarlo para escuchar mejor de lo que se trataba trató de concentrarse en lo gritaban; ¿Esa era Ino? ¿Por qué Ino gritaría y golpearía la puerta de la torre del hokage? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lentamente todo a su alrededor empezó distorsionase como si estuviera hecho de humo y de pronto de encontró de nuevo en su departamento acostada en su sofa, con los golpes y gritos malhumorados de Ino a la estrada de su departamento. ¿Por qué habría soñado eso? ¿Y por que la tuvieron que interrumpir cuando estaba pasándola tan bien?.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y fue como rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a su mejor amiga, ansiosa de contarle su descubrimiento.

-Ino-gritó al instante de abrir, lo que provocó que la susodicha brincara asustada y la mirara de forma acusadora.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? -la miró unos segundos y luego ella también abrió los ojos como plato -¡oh por kami!¡Quieres acostarte con Kakashi!- ahora era el turno de la pelirosa para verla sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cariño, leo mentes, de eso me gano la vida - emocionada la tomó del brazo y volvió a meterla dentro del departamento - Mejor dime algo más interesante ¿cómo lo lograrás?

La pelirrosa se desinfló un poco, no había pensado en eso. Miró a la nada durante algunos segundos hasta que un libro de portada naranja llamó su atención. Lentamente una sonrisa malvada empezó a formarse en su rostro y un brillo de emoción iluminó su mirada.

-Creo que eso es algo obvio- dijo aún mirando el libro sobre su mesa- Lo seduciré

Xoxoxoxo

Al salir del departamento de la ojijade después de una tarde llena de planeación, Ino tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y no empezar a chillar emocionada y hacer el baile de la victoria ahí mismo.

No podía creer lo increíblemente fácil que había sido sembrar la semilla de la duda dentro de la pelirosa, lo que le indicaba que ya estaba ahí, lo único que había faltado todo este tiempo era darle un empujoncito en la dirección correcta, todo lo demás seguiría su curso. Aun reprimiendo su gesto emocionado sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje al comité, no podía esperar para contarles a todos el avance tan grande que habían tenido hoy, todos estarían muy felices de saber que el plan iba viento en popa.

* * *

 **Dios mio, alejen este teclado de mi vista, ¡3400 palabras! ¿qué rayos pasa conmigo? Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo de todas mis historias de toda mi vida. Lo he subido sin revisarlo por que sinceramente es demasiado tarde y estoy muy cansada, si tiene algunas falta o errores, lo siento muchísimo, me aseguraré de corregirlos en cuanto tenga tiempo.**

 **¿Qué?¿Pensaron que Ino no aparecería en la historía? ¡Pues pensaron mal! ¿No les encanta? Traté de hacer su interacción simulando un poco a la que tenemos yo y mi mejor amiga. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Diganmelo todo, comenten, ¡quiero saberlo todo!**


	7. Come a little closer

**¡ESTOY VIVA! Queridísimos y adorados lectores, sí, sé muy bien que esperaban esta actualización antes, pero todas las estrellas se alinearon e hicieron que tuviera una sobrecarga de trabajo de la que todavía no salgo. Tengan paciencia conmigo, les prometo que no voy a abandonar esta historia.**

 **En otras noticias, ¿Vieron el capítulo 500? ¿Están igual de enojados que yo por el final? La verdad me enerva la sangre ver lo miserable que hacen lucir a Sakura, llena de tristeza y sola sin nadie con quien compartir la boda de su mejor amigo, para que al final, cuando le llega una nota QUE NO ERA PARA ELLA se ponga toda feliz y se le olvide todo ¡THAT'S BULLSHIT!. La verdad es que ya no esperaba nada de SP y aun así me decepcionaron, lo bueno es que tengo fanfictions y otras cosas para calmar mi alma, y mi enojo sólo es combustible para seguir escribiendo asombrosos fics que le den el reconocimiento y lugar que merece.**

 **Ya por último, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de poner la historia en favoritos, seguir y por sobre todo comentar, como escritora no saben lo feliz y motivada que me siento cada vez que alguien me dice que les encanta mi historia y no pueden dejar de leerla. A pesar de que este fic tiene significativamente menos reviews que mi otro fic principal, es mi mayor orgullo y mi pequeño bebé. Si no aún no has comentado, vamos, no seas tímido, me encantaría escuchar tus opiniones y sugerencias.**

* * *

 **-Día 1-**

Era una mañana gloriosa en Konoha, las aves cantaban felizmente, una templada brisa soplaba suavemente refrescando a todos los habitantes y Kakashi apreciaba la vida y la felicidad de estar vivo desde la comodidad de su cama. No pensaba levantarse, al diablo la aldea y sus obligaciones como Hokage, estaba seguro que nadie moriría si se tomaba un día libre, ciertamente se lo merecía, después de todo trabajaba arduamente todos los días velando por su amada Konoha.

Decidido a pasar toda la mañana dormitando en entre las sábanas, giro su cuerpo enterrando su cabeza entre los cojines y suspirando felizmente, felicidad que le duró sólo unos segundos al escuchar la puerta de sus aposentos privados abrirse y el suave sonido de unos zapatos de tacón entrar y ponerse frente a su cama, suspirando resignado abrió uno de sus ojos topándose de frente con la hermosa visión de su asistente.

Definitivamente agradecía a todos los dioses allá arriba haber podido sobrevivir a todas esas guerras y misiones, por qué la imagen que se encontraba frente a él era ciertamente celestial.

Generalmente su pelirosa asistente se veía hermosa, pero en esa gloriosa mañana tenía algo en especial que la hacía parecer la mujer más hermosa y sensual del mundo. Primero sus ojos de posaron sobre sus delicados pies que se encontraban dentro de esos malditos zapatos negro de tacón que tantas fantasías le habían provocado, siguió subiendo su mirada pasándola por sus torneadas y largas piernas que se encontraban protegidas por un par de lustrosas medias negras, pasó por sus carnosos muslos y anchas caderas enfundadas en una pegada falda negra que estaba seguro era más apretada y corta de lo normal, una formal y lustrosa camisa blanca que se pegaba a su torso como una segunda piel revelando cada una de sus curvas, Kakashi tragó grueso cuando vio que los senos de su hermosa asistente se veían más prominentes de lo normal, solamente enfatizado por el hecho de que tenía abiertos un par de botones que generalmente se encontraban cerrados que dejaban ver más de lo que estaba acostumbrado; su sedoso cabello se encontraba suelto y por alguna razón parecía que fluía con cada movimiento que hacia; su hermoso rostro, usualmente fresco y limpio, se encontraba ligeramente maquillado enfatizando sus grandes ojos verdes, pero lo que realmente lo dejó sin respiración fueron sus carnosos labios que se encontraban coloreados por un labial de tono tan rojo como las llamas del infierno que estaba seguro al que se iría si seguía mirándola de esa forma.

Sus tentadores labios se extendieron en una hermosa sonrisa en cuanto se dio cuenta que la miraba haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, decidio pensar en cosas menos peligrosas y bajando un poco su mirada se fijó que en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con su desayuno. _Esto es raro,_ pensó, _generalmente manda a los ninkes a despertarme primero._ Un poco extrañado por el cambio de rutina decidió preguntarle.

-¿Dónde dejaste a esa manada de pequeños traidores que se hacen llamar mis perros? Generalmente empiezan su mañana disfrutando de invadir mi cama y levantarme – preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama dejando caer la sábana que lo cubría sobre su regazo, empezó a estirarse y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un gran bostezo, por lo que se perdió la mirada apreciativa que le envío la pelirosa.

-Decidí darles libre el día de hoy – respondió alegremente mientras colocaba el desayuno en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la habitación y se dirigía a abrir las cortinas de la gran ventana que ocupada una de las paredes – después de todo ellos no tienen la culpa de que tengas problemas para despertarte – volteo a verlo con una sonrisa dejando que la luz de la ventana la iluminara y en ese instante Kakashi estuvo seguro de que realmente era un ángel. No podía haber en el mundo alguien más hermoso que ella, no era posible.

Volvió a tomar la bandeja y se acercó a su cama, pero en vez de dejarla sobre su mesa adyacente como era costumbre hizo algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera, sentándose sobre su cama puso la bandeja sobre el regazo del peliplata quien no podía moverse de la impresión, Sakura lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué estás esperando Hokage-sama? El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día – Kakashi seguía sin poder salir de su impresión – ¿Necesitas que te ayude? Puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Tomando un pedazo de mango dentro del tazón de frutas lo llevó lentamente hacia los labios del peliplata quien hipnotizado no pudo más que inconscientemente abrirlos un poco, los dedos de la pelirosa empujaron suavemente la fruta dentro de su boca y fugazmente acariciaron sus labios solo para volver a retirarlos, llevándolos esta vez hacia su propia boca donde con su pequeña y rosada lengua lamió el jugo que la fruta había derramado sobre ellos, todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-La fruta realmente está fresca, deberías empezar a comerla- levantándose de la cama le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa – Te esperaré en la oficina, no tardes – y guiñándole el ojo salió por la puerta meneando sus caderas y su redondeado trasero.

Todavía impactado por lo que acababa de suceder Kakashi empezó a masticar el pedazo de fruta que tenía dentro de su boca y le pareció que estaba más dulce y jugoso que nunca.

- **Día 2** -

La torre del Hokage hervía de actividad, todos corrían de un lado a otro cumpliendo con sus deberes diarios y en la oficina principal no era diferente, Kakashi había pasado toda la mañana leyendo y firmando documentos, en unos días más vendrían embajadores de Kumogakure no Sato para actualizar sus tratados de comercio y tanto Sakura como él tenían que estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Concentrarse era algo difícil en esos momentos, al parecer su hermosa asistente había decidido que la vestimenta de infarto, el maquillaje y los labios pintados de rojo pasión serían una ocurrencia de todos los días, volviéndola una imagen demasiado tentadora para el peliplata quien estaba teniendo serios problemas para poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tratando de leer los papeles que tenía enfrente escuchó un seco golpe y una maldición de parte de Sakura, levantó su mirada para averiguar que estaba pasando sólo para encontrarse con una imagen sacada de sus mejores fantasías.

Al parecer la pelirrosa había dejado caer por accidente una de las carpetas y las hojas se habían esparcido por todo el suelo frente a ella, soltando un suspiro desganado se agacho para recoger el montón de documentos dejando a Kakashi frente a su hermoso y respingado trasero con forma de corazón, su ajustada falda subió unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus muslos revelando que lo que al principio pensó que eran medias comunes y corrientes eran en realidad unas sensuales medias que se sujetaban con un encaje elástico a sus cremosos muslos.

Los próximos 5 minutos fueron como el paraíso para el peliplata, el trasero de la pelirosa se movía de un lado a otro mientras recogía todos los papeles y su ávida mirada no se despegó de ella en ningún momento. Cuando terminó de acomodar todos los papeles se levantó y Kakashi rápidamente regresó su mirada a los papeles frente a él decidido a no dar señas de haber visto el espectáculo frente él.

Tan decidido estaba a no levantar la mirada que se perdió la manera en que la pelirosa lo miraba de reojo y soltaba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

- **Día 3** -

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano del grupo de embajadores de Kumogakure señalando la finalización de su reunión, a su lado Sakura se inclinó formalmente despidiendo a sus visitantes y deseándoles un feliz regreso a casa. Ambos esperaron a que salieran por las puertas de la oficina para poder relajarse un poco.

La reunión había sido tensa y llena de problemas, pero había resultado fructífera y beneficial para ambas aldeas, logrando concentrar lo que sería una de las alianzas comerciales más grande entre ninguna otra aldea, Kakashi se dejó caer sobre su asiento cansadamente y movió sus hombros en círculos tratando se quitarse la tensión de encima.

Unas pequeñas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros haciendo que soltara un pequeño brinco y volviera a tensarse; sintió la presencia de su asistente detrás de él y estaba a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo cuando su cálido aliento chocó contra su oreja.

-Te encuentras muy tenso Hokage-sama – un intenso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – déjame ayudarte con eso. – y antes de que pudiera protestar sintió las manos de su asistente empezar a moverse mientras manaban su característico chakra verde e instantáneamente sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

No pudo evitar suspirar se placer al sentir todos los nudos en su cuello y hombros empezar a deshacerse, empezando a disfrutar el masaje cada vez más comenzó a relajarse y comenzar a apoyarse cada vez más contra el respaldo de su silla, las manos de su asistente trabajando prodigiosamente sobre él.

-Sabes – comenzó a hablar Sakura, el peliplata soltó un pequeño sonido como gesto de que la estaba escuchando, demasiado relajado como para molestarse en hablar – el chakra curativo no solamente puede utilizarse para sanar personas – volvió a sentirla acercarse a su oído – también puede utilizarse para causar placer – Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Separándose de él la pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero antes de irse volteo a verlo con una sonrisa coqueta y con una voz suave agregó – Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras… Hokage-sama – y sin más salió de la oficina dejando a Kakashi con un bulto en sus pantalones y la incógnita de todas las maravillas que podía hacer el chakra curativo.

- **Día 4** -

Kakashi siempre fue considerado un genio, desde que entró a la academia dominar jutsus, estilos de pelea, armas y todo lo que implicaban las artes ninjas se le daba con facilidad, era como una segunda naturaleza para él. Había pocas cosas que no pueda dominar a la primera, ya fuera bailar, cocinar, remendar sus camisas, todo era fácil para él.

Es por eso que el hecho de que no pudiera comprender y dominar la tecnología era un punto débil para él, los nuevos aparatos estaban dominando el mundo, los primeros televisores estaban siendo vendidos así como esas cosas del demonio llamadas celulares.

Sakura había decidido que tener computadoras en la torre haría el trabajo más fácil para todos, por lo que poco a poco todos los trabajadores del Hokage empezaron a hacer caso de su sugerencia e iban remplazando máquinas de escribir por nuevas y rápidas computadoras.

Todos excepto el mismísimo Hokage.

Las computadoras eran complicadas, estorbosas y en realidad no hacían su trabajo más rápido, sólo lo complicaban más con sus pantallas llenas de botones diminutos y el montón de comandos innecesarios. Sakura tendía a discutir con él para que usara su computadora pero al final siempre acababa resignándose y redactando los documentos ella misma. Pero al parecer su asistente se había cansado de eso y estaba decidida a hacerlo aprender.

-Mah, mah, Sakura-chan, en realidad no le veo la necesidad, pronto Naruto será Hokage y yo no tendré que molestarme con esas cosas nunca más- La pelirosa le envió una mirada de incredulidad.

-Kakashi, sabes tan bien como yo que a Naruto le falta mucho para poder ocupar esa silla.

-Bueno, sí, pero por eso te tengo a ti Sakura-chan, estoy seguro de que tú me ayudarás cuando tenga problemas, por eso eres la mejor asistente del mundo.

-Pero yo no voy a estar aquí toda la vida- refrutó Sakura

-¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que vas a dejarme? – dijo con falso dolor. La pelirosa le envió una mirada molesta.

-Eso es todo, éste va a ser el día en el que vas a aprender a usar la computadora – y con su fuerza característica arrastró su silla lo suficientemente lejos del escritorio como para poder pasar frente a él y sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera se sentó sin ningún pudor sobre sus piernas, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos para estar cómoda (y de paso rozando algunas parte de la anatomía del peliplata que reaccionaron gustosas) volvió a arrastrar la silla al escritorio.

Kakashi estaba demasiado impactado y preocupado tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo como para darse cuenta de que Sakura había tomado su mano y la había colocado sobre el ratón, posando la de ella sobre la suya para guiarla.

-Hokage-sama, si no te acercas no verás nada de lo que estás haciendo- dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro, resignado y un poco abochornado Kakashi acercó su torso a la espalda de la pelirosa y coloco su rostro sobre su hombro para poder ver claramente la pantalla.

-Mira, para poder comenzar a escribir documentos tienes que hacer click aquí- empezó moviendo sus manos y el ratón suavemente, Kakashi trataba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse pero su increíble aroma floral invadía todos sus sentidos.

Sakura siguió hablando y dando instrucciones pero Kakashi no escuchó ninguna de las palabras que salían de su boca, estaba demasiado ocupado ahora que había descubierto que desde su punto de vista podía ver dentro de la blusa de su asistente y observar comienzos de un sensual brasiere de encaje blanco donde descansaban un par de blanquesinos pechos.

Los pantalones empezaron a apretarle en cierta parte por lo que se removió incómodo lo que provoco que su asistente se deslizara sobre sus muslos, Kakashi se quedó estático cuando ésta comenzó a contonear sus nalgas tratando de volver a subir y sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando la pelirosa dejó de moverse por que ya se había vuelto a acomodar.

 _Sobre su erección._

Su respingado trasero se hallaba perfectamente acomodado y encajado sobre su erección y con la sensación el bulto de sus pantalones creció un poco más.

Kakashi cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que seguramente la pelirosa le soltaría por ser un viejo pervertido sólo para abrirlos con sorpresa cuando lo único que salió de ella fue un pequeño jadeo. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que rápidamente se paró de la silla haciendo que su asistente saliera disparada hacia delante teniendo que sostenerse sobre el escritorio para no caer.

Kakashi titubeo unos segundos al ver a la protagonista de todos sus sueños en una pose tan sugerente, pero se despabilo y antes de que la pelirosa pudiera decir algo dijo rápidamente

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, has sido de mucha ayuda pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, ya no vendré a la oficina, puedes tomarte el día libre. Adiós – y moviendo velozmente sus manos desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a una frustrada pelirosa sola en su oficina.

-…..-

Kakashi apareció en sus aposentos privados con una gran erección y sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Toda la semana la pelirosa se había comportado de esa manera, tentando su autocontrol y haciendo que la deseara más que nunca. Si no la conociera estaría inclinado a creer que su dulce y hermosa asistente estaba tratando de…. s _educirlo._

Paseando su mirada por la habitación tratando de calmarse sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el librero donde guardaba su preciosa colección de Icha Ichas, algo pareció hacer click dentro de su cerebro y rápidamente se acercó a ellos tomando uno y hojeándolo rápidamente para detenerse en una página en específico, sus ojos abriendose sorprendidos a medida de que leía.

Rápidamente tomó otro tomo y volvió a hojearlo buscando otra vez una página en específico, repitió el proceso con otros dos libros más solo para cerrar el último con una mirada asombrada. No lo podía creer, pero toda la evidencia estaba ahí.

 _ **Su asistente sí lo estaba seduciendo.**_

* * *

 **TAN TAN TAN, cada vez nos vamos acercando más al climax de la esta historia, hagan sus apuestas y díganme en sus comentarios que creen que hará Kakashi, la persona que acierte recibirá un regalo muy especial de mi parte.**

 **Vamos, comenten todo, que les pareció, lo que piensan, lo que sienten, lo quiero escuchar TODO.**

 **Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar por tres largos meses la actualización de este fic, los amo con todo mi corazón. Y no olviden pasar por mi nueva historia KakaSaku que está llena de amor y bonitos sentimientos. Y ya que andan por allá también pueden ver el resto de mis historias :D . Los quiero a todos.**


	8. Nobody else but mine

**Buenas tardes mis queridos, amados, adoradísimos lectores y lectoras, siento que esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, fueron solamente dos meses, lo cual es realmente rápido viendo la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido últimamente.**

 **Muchas gracias por el montón de comentarios que me dejaron el capítulo, les juro que me sentí súper especial y querida; cada uno lo leí mínimo 5 veces, me hace realmente feliz el saber que disfrutan leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Para las personas que no se animan a dejar un comentario solo puedo decirles: ¡háganlo!, no saben la enorme satisfacción y las ganas de que me dan de continuar la historia cada vez que me envían sus opiniones.**

 **Por cierto, HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, cumplo 25 años bien vividos (ya casi soy una abuela en estos mundos del fandom) así que espero todos los reviews del mundo deseándome feliz cumpleaños :D**

* * *

Sólo había una palabra para describir lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento, frustración. La pelirosa se sentía total, completa e irremediablemente frustrada.

Al principio de su plan de seducción había disfrutado de los sonrojos y miradas lujuriosas que recibía por parte de su querido jefe, estaba totalmente segura de que no tardaría en quebrarse y caer dentro de sus redes, casi había podido saborearlo, estaba segura de que la deseaba casi tanto como ella lo deseaba a él, pero de repente todo había cambiado, algo había pasado que había hecho que el peliplata cambiara de actitud.

Ahora cada vez que contoneaba su trasero o se agachaba sólo recibía una mirada rápida de su parte para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo sin más, los botones de su ajustada blusa que "accidentalmente" se abrían y dejaban ver parte de sus sostén no hacían más que atraer sus ojos sólo unos segundos para luego respetuosamente enfocar su mirada sobre su rostro, por más que lo tocaba provocativamente, dejando que sus manos vagaran más tiempo de lo necesario sobre sus hombros, brazos y pecho lo único que obtenía de él eran pequeños escalofríos que acababan tan rápido como empezaban, sus palabras coquetas y miradas lujuriosas eran respondidas con sonrisas, palmaditas en la cabeza y un frustrante "eres tan linda Sakura-chan".

Ninguna de sus tácticas estaban dando resultado, había releído todos y cada uno de los libros de la colección de Icha Icha, buscando alguna idea nueva para poder implementar sobre su sensual ex sensei, pero lo único que había provocado era que todas las escenas que leía fueran protagonizadas por ella y su flamante jefe, lo que la dejaba excitada y frustrada sexualmente.

Había tratado de liberar un poco la tensión con la ayuda de su imaginación y unos cuantos juguetes que tenía guardados en el fondo de su cajón, pero sus pequeñas manos no se podían comparar con las grandes y callosas manos de Kakashi y su vibrador no podía darle la pasión y excitación que ansiaba recibir del peliplata, por lo que la mayoría de las noches terminaba insatisfecha y anhelante de lo que estaba segura sería el mejor sexo de su vida, si tan sólo Kakashi cediera un poco.

Parada detrás de la puerta de sus aposentos privados tomó aire y enderezándose fortaleció su resolución, hoy era un nuevo día, intentaría seducirlo de otras maneras y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hoy sería el día en el que su querido Hokage perdiera la compostura y le diera lo que tanto había fantaseado. Balanceando la bandeja del desayuno entre sus manos abrió la puerta pensando en levantar a su jefe susurrándole unas cuantas insinuaciones al oído cuando la visión frente a ella casi la hace tirar la bandeja de la impresión.

Los dioses la amaban, estaba segura de ello, si no la amaran entonces no tendría a su perfecto y totalmente comible ex sensei dándole un espectáculo que estaba segura no olvidaría jamás, porque delante de ella se encontraba Hatake Kakashi vistiendo sólo unos boxers que no escondían nada de su anatomía. Su vista paseo por sus largas y musculosas piernas, fijándose en su perfecto trasero que estaba segura estaba hecho de puro musculo, todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de puro musculo, sus brazos definidos, su abdomen cuadriculado, tragó grueso al fijarse en la delgada línea de vello plateado que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta llegar a un gran bulto cubierto por una fina y apretada tela. Sintió el rubor esparcirse por todo su rostro pero no retiró su mirada, pensando en que si los cálculos no le fallaban entonces su queridísimo jefe debía estar bien dotado, MUY bien dotado, volvió a tragar grueso.

Su concentración se quebró cuando unos pantalones taparon lo que tanto anhelaba, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza trató de volver a concentrarse, a lo lejos una voz la llamaba y sabía que debía contestarle así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía levantó su mirada hacía el rostro del peligris frente a ella, sólo para que su cerebro volviera a sufrir otro corto circuito, pues en donde debería estar su usual y vieja máscara no se encontraba nada, absolutamente nada; nada obscurecía la imagen del hermoso rostro de su ex sensei.

Estaba segura de que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada ¿Por qué Kakashi sentía la necesidad de tapar su rostro? Ciertamente era uno de los hombres más guapos de Konoha, con un rostro atractivo y masculino, mandíbula cuadrada y pomulos sobresalientes, labios delgados pero con una forma perfecta, una aristocrática nariz ligeramente desviada (seguramente por un golpe recibido en su juventud) y enseguida de sus labios el más perfecto y adorable lunar que hubiera visto en su vida.

Estaba consciente de que Kakashi estaba acercándose a ella y que le estaba diciendo algo, pero sólo palabras distorsionadas llegaban a sus oídos y en lo único que podía enfocarse era en seguir mirando ese rostro tan perfecto, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa ladeada que dejaban a la vista una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes y sintió sus rodillas debilitarse, si su rostro normal era atractivo entonces su rostro sonriente era simplemente devastador, le estaba costando bastante concentrarse en lo que el peliplata le estaba diciendo.

—¿Sakura?¿Me estas escuchando? — Sakura asintió distraídamente y Kakashi soltó una ligera risa que hizo que le faltara el aire, lo vio acercarse aún más hasta que su aroma invadió todos sus sentidos, el peliplata tomó la bandeja de sus manos — ¿Está todo listo para la visita de Kirigakure?

—¿La visita? —preguntó todavía un poco distraída mientras lo miraba dejar la bandeja en una mesa y empezar a ponerse la camisa siguiendo el camino de sus dedos al ir cerrando botones.

—Sí, de Kirigakure

—¿Kirigakure?

—Kirigakure, la Aldea de la Neblina, en el país del Agua, vienen a renovar los tratados de paz ¿Están todos los papeles listos? — Sakura asintió distraídamente, Kakashi volvió a soltar una pequeña risa y acercándose a ella la tomó de los hombros — Muchas gracias por traerme mi desayuno Sakura-chan — dijo mientras la dirigía a hacia la puerta de la habitación — Terminaré de alistarme, puedes esperarme en la oficina — y con eso la sacó de la habitación cerrándola detrás de ella.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacía la oficina con un andar distraído y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, regresando con aire ausente los saludos que le mandaban las personas que se encontraba por el camino, al llegar a la oficina se encontró con Izumo y Kotetsu arreglando todos los papeles necesarios para la visita de los mandatarios de Kirigakure.

—¿Hokage-sama estaba despierto y preparado para la visita? — preguntó Izumo al verla llegar haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, está preparado, muy preparado — ambos shinobis voltearon a verla extrañados, la pelirosa carraspeo avergonzada — Estará aquí a tiempo para la reunión, hay que seguir preparando todo. — dándoles la espalda decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejarse para regresar a un estado de normalidad sin darse cuenta de la mirada conocedora que compartieron Izumo y Kotetsu.

—.—.—.—.—.—

—Bienvenidos Mizukage-sama, Chōjūrō-san — recibió Sakura inclinándose formalmente frente la comitiva del país vecino — por favor síganme, los llevaré con Hokage-sama.

Empezó a guiarlos por algunos pasillos llenos de shinobis de la aldea que se inclinaban respetuosamente al encontrarse con ellos, finalmente llegó a la oficina principal donde Izumo y Kotetsu los esperaban resguardando la puerta, dándoles un asentimiento de cabeza Kotetsu abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar para después cerrarla suavemente, Sakura caminó hasta colocarse en su lugar a la derecha de Kakashi quien se encontraba esperándolos de pie.

—Terumi-sama, Chōjūrō-san, sean bienvenidos, espero que hayan tenido un viaje placentero — empezó el peliplata dando haciendo una pequeña reverencia que el espadachín peliazul respondió educadamente, la mencionada pelirroja por otra parte le mandó una mirada apreciativa para luego moldear su bello rostro en un falso puchero.

—Kakashi, deja las formalidades y llámame Mei o pensaré que no me quieres — lanzándole una sonrisa pícara agregó — después de todo lo que pasamos juntos en la guerra se podría decir que ya somos bastante cercanos ¿no crees?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, si no se equivoca podría jurar que la Mizukage estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Kakashi, dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el peliplata quien se rascaba el cuello en un gesto un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento Mei, pero tenemos que ser un poco formales al menos, no queremos que la gente empiece a crear rumores por ahí

—Oh cariño, si es contigo no me importan los rumores en absoluto — respondió en un tono sensual que hizo que Sakura se tensara completamente, ella conocía perfectamente ese tono, era el mismo que utilizaba cada vez que intentaba seducir a ese mismo hombre. —Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

—Mei….

—Nada de eso — y con un caminar sensual se acercó hacía el peliplata quien resignado se quedó dónde estaba no haciendo nada por intentar abrazarla de vuelta, la pelirroja presionó sus grandes senos contra su torso y casi parecía ronronear de gusto. Sakura la miró con todo el odio del mundo mientras que Chōjūrō se removía incómodo.

Los segundos parecían alargarse más de lo necesario y el maldito abrazo no acababa, la pelirrosa apretó sus pequeñas manos en puños y trató de controlar su respiración porque sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría golpeando a alguien, muy probablemente a la pelirroja que se encontraba pegada a Kakashi como sanguijuela, y por el amor de Dios ¿enserio no pensaba separarse ya? Ese abrazo ya debía estar dentro de la lista de los abrazos más largos de la historia, decidida a terminar con ese espectáculo carraspeó de manera molesta llamando la atención de todos, miró duramente a la Mizukage que aún seguía pegada al torso del peliplata.

—Si no le molesta Mizukage-sama es hora de comenzar con la reunión, hay muchos puntos por tratar y poco tiempo. —La susodicha volvió a formar un falso puchero mientras se separaba con resignación del Hokage.

—Tú sí que sabes cortar la diversión Sakura-chan, pero tienes razón, primero vienen los negocios y después puede venir el placer — volvió a dirigir una mirada coqueta a Kakashi quien tragó nervioso y un ligero sonrojo podía verse a los márgenes de su máscara, la pelirosa lo miró con incredulidad y luego con resentimiento. Ella había estado tratando de sacar reacciones como esas durante semanas sin ningún resultado y con unas cuantas acciones la Mizukage lograba hacer que se sonrojara.

Sakura trató de relajarse un poco, si la reunión seguía así estaba segura de que necesitaría una botella helada de sake cuando terminara.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Diez horas, esa maldita reunión había durado unas largas e irritantes diez horas, diez horas de coqueteo incesante por parte de la Mizukage, diez horas en las que Kakashi no había hecho o dicho nada para detenerla, diez horas en las que Sakura tuvo que quedarse cruzada de brazos, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir o hacer nada que pudiera provocar una guerra, diez horas en las que la burbujeante furia y frustración que sentía dentro de ella empezaron a crecer exponencialmente.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos (con la Mizukage alegando que le encantaría quedarse pero tenía otro compromiso que atender) ya era bastante tarde por lo que probablemente los shinobis que trabajaban dentro de la torre ya habían retirado a sus hogares lo que provocó que la oficina quedara sumergida en un silencio sepulcral.

—Siento que dentro de todo la reunión fue bastante bien, ¿tú qué opinas Sakura-chan? — Dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la pelirosa — ¿Sakura? — volvieron a pasar unos segundos en donde no recibió respuesta alguna — ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? — preguntó mirándola con preocupación, la susodicha se encontraba con la cabeza en dirección al suelo, haciendo que sus hebras rosadas obstruyeran su rostro. —¿Sakura? Si te sientes cansada puedes ir a tu casa, ya has hecho bastante por el día de hoy.

La pelirosa lentamente comenzó a levantar su cabeza para fijar sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos verdes en él, Kakashi volvió a tragar grueso, extrañamente se sintió como una presa frente a su depredador.

—¿Todo lo que vivieron en la guerra? — preguntó suavemente, Kakashi la miró confundido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura volvió a hablar — ¿Son bastantes cercanos por todo lo que vivieron juntos en la guerra? — Kakashi recordó vagamente las palabras de Mei al principio de la reunión pero la pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente con un suave contoneo de caderas haciendo que se le quedara viendo hipnotizado. — Por qué según recuerdo tú y yo estuvimos juntos durante toda la maldita guerra — siguió mirándolo fijamente mientras avanzaba haciendo que el peliplata empezara a retroceder inconscientemente — Yo estuve a tú lado curándote cuando Obito te quitó el ojo — seguía avanzando y Kakashi retrocediendo — Estábamos espalda con espalda cuando todos cayeron el Tsukuyomi eterno, y luchamos juntos contra esa maldita diosa, toda la guerra estuvimos juntos — el peliplata topó contra la orilla del escritorio pero la pelirosa siguió avanzando hasta invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Sakura? — preguntó incierto

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Pensé que era bastante claro, durante todas estas semanas he tratado de hacértelo saber pero no haces nada, parece que voy a tener que demostrártelo—dijo mirandolo fijamente, el peliplata comenzó a sentirse nervioso— tú eres mío Kakashi — el susodicho abrió los ojos sorprendido — mío y de nadie más, y ni la Mizukage con sus grandes pechos ni nadie puede robarte de mi lado.

Con una rapidez alarmante bajó la máscara que cubría su rostro y estampó sus labios contra los de él, besándolo de manera pasional y desesperada enterró sus manos dentro de su sedoso cabello obligándolo a ladear su cabeza para poder profundizar el beso, después de unos segundos de titubeo Kakashi comenzó a responder con igual pasión, colocando una mano sobre su cintura y otra en su espalda atrayéndola más hacía el y haciendo que la distancia que los separaba fuera casi inexistente. Siguieron besándose de manera desesperada hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

—¿No tienes nada que responderme? — preguntó Sakura con los ojos nublados de excitación, Kakashi la miraba de la misma manera mientras le daba una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción

—Al fin.

—.—.—.—.—.—

En un bar lleno de actividad en los barrios nocturnos de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraban dos hermosas mujeres rodeadas de botellas de sake

—Sabes, debería de dejarte con toda la cuenta — comenzó a decir Mei mientras jugaba con la copa de alcohol entre sus manos— cuando me pediste que coqueteara abiertamente con Kakashi nunca mencionaste que probablemente moriría asesinada a manos de una pequeña pelirosa — su acompañante soltó una sonora carcajada

—¿Se veía enojada? —preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

—Furiosa — la mirada complacida de la rubia le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Nada como una buena dosis de celos para hacer que las montañas se muevan — tragando los contenidos de su copa de un solo trago Tsunade le guiñó un ojo a Mei mientras le gritaba estruendosamente al cantinero — Sirve una ronda para todo el bar, que hoy celebramos una victoria para Konoha — todos los presentes empezaron a festejar alegremente ante la oportunidad de obtener alcohol gratis.

Tsunade sonrió con satisfacción, si todo salía como pensaba entonces muy prontamente tendría una boda que planear. Volvió a llenar su copa de sake.

No podía esperar a tener pequeños peligrises con ojos verdes corriendo por toda la aldea.

* * *

 **¡No me maten! Sé que esperaban lemon pero decidí esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, para hacerlo un poco más especial. Calmen un poco sus ansías, yo también quiero ver que ambos se den hasta desfallecer, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Estoy segura de que no se esperaban que Sakura fuera la primera en romperse. Diganme todo lo piensan, quiero leer todos sus comentarios, los estaré esperando con ansías.**

 **Por cierto ¿ya se pasaron por mi otra historia Blame it Tumblr? Subí un capítulo especial que estoy segura que les va a encantar.**


	9. No diggity

**¡Miren! ¡Es una actualización! Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo vergüenza y lo siento, pero les ofrecí un one-shot precioso por el mes KakaSaku ¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo han visto? Corran inmediatamente para leerlo antes de que empezar este capítulo, o después, tampoco puedo obligarlos a nada ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Aquí está el capítulo que todos estaban esperando, lo que todos soñaban, acomódense en sus asientos y aseguren sus cinturones, porque no tengo que decirles que el capítulo está lleno de escenas HOT, HOT, HOT y NSFW.**

* * *

La oficina principal del Hokage estaba sumergida en un silencio electrificante a excepción de la respiración acelerada de los dos únicos ocupantes de la habitación, Sakura podía sentir su corazón latiendo a alta velocidad como si hubiera corrido un maratón, cada una de sus terminales nerviosas estaba consciente de la presencia de Kakashi frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor pero no tan cerca como lo necesitaba.

Sus manos temblaban de la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir sus fuertes músculos bajo sus palmas y acariciarlo como había fantaseado durante toda la semana, echó una ojeada a su figura cubierta por su túnica de Hokage, ella sabía perfectamente lo que se escondía debajo de ese gran pedazo de tela, había sido testigo de lo absolutamente perfecto que era ese hombre en ropa interior, y estaba segura que sin ropa debía serlo aún más, mordió su labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara un gemido complacido al saber que pronto sería suyo; volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes sobre los de su jefe y sonrió con satisfacción, estaba a punto de darle una noche que nunca olvidaría, se aseguraría que ninguna kage con busto enorme o alguna otra mujer pasara por su mente nunca más.

Kakashi tragó grueso al sentir la mirada de la pelirosa sobre él, se sentía como el conejo ante el gran lobo feroz, algo que hacía que se calentara la sangre en sus venas y se excitara un poco más, había estado toda una semana aguantando, toda una maldita semana ejerciendo una fuerza férrea sobre su autocontrol y esperando a que ella se cansara de ese juego que estaba volviendo locos a ambos y diera el primer paso, una maldita semana masturbándose todas las noches en la ducha para aliviar un poco todo el lívido que acumulaba durante el día gracias a las técnicas de seducción de su traviesa asistente.

Vio su mirada recorrer su cuerpo como si quisiera desnudarlo en ese mismo instante para luego morderse el labio haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran ante la intensidad de su mirada, toda su sangre comenzó a viajar hacia el sur de su cuerpo y podía sentir sus pantalones comenzar a molestar su miembro endurecido; sintió la necesidad de liberarlo y mostrarle a su asistente el efecto que causaba en él pero no quería despegar su mirada de sus ojos verdes y perderse el espectáculo de sus pupilas dilatadas y la lujuria que expedía de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Sakura volvió a besarlo apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a quitarle desesperadamente su capa, sus lenguas se movían una contra la otra furiosamente, la pelirosa gimió frustrada al no poder quitarle esa fastidiosa capa y utilizando la monstruosa fuerza por la que era famosa la rasgó totalmente de un solo jalón, Kakashi sintió su pene dar un pequeño salto de excitación y volvió a pegarla contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con mayor intensidad, las manos de la pelirosa comenzaron a vagar por sus brazos y pectorales mientras él bajaba las manos que tenía colocadas en su cintura hacía su redondeado trasero apretándolo con fuerza, Sakura soltó un gemido de necesidad y comenzó a frotar su vientre contra su miembro.

Kakashi estaba a punto de levantarla y ponerla sobre el escritorio cuando sintió a la ojijade colocar las manos sobre su cadera, guiándolo hacia atrás para luego darle un pequeño empujón que lo hizo caer sentado sobre su cómoda silla, la mirada del peliplata se perdió en sus apetitosos senos que subían y bajaban rápidamente debido a su acelerada respiración. Sakura volvió a acercarse a él sin llegar a subirse del todo sobre su regazo y comenzó a darle suaves mordiscos por todo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y lamerlo sensualmente haciendo que el peliplata hiciera un sonido gutural. Vagamente sintió las manos de la pelirosa pasearse por todo su pecho hasta llegar a la orilla de su camisa donde le dio el mismo trató que a su capa partiéndola por la mitad y lanzando los tirones de tela sobre su hombro; Kakashi gruñó excitado.

— Si sigues haciendo eso toda mi ropa quedará hecha pedazos — la pelirosa se separó un poco de su cuello y le lanzó una sonrisa pícara

—No puedes decir que no te gusta — respondió dándole una mirada rápida al bulto en sus pantalones para luego volver gustosa a la tarea de dejar pequeñas marcas por su cuello, bajando poco a poco por sus clavículas hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones al cual le dio un ligero mordisco que complementó con un lengüetazo que hizo que todos los vellos en el cuerpo del peliplata se erizaran, le dio a su otro pezón el mismo tratamiento mientras sus pequeñas manos bajaban a desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón hasta liberar su miembro que salió gustoso de su prisión; comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente pasando un dedo por la abertura de su cabeza y dispersando las gotas de líquido pre seminal que comenzaban a salir haciendo que Kakashi se estremeciera visiblemente, totalmente alentada por la respuesta ante sus caricias Sakura agarró toda su longitud firmemente en su mano y lo masturbó un par de veces, Kakashi soltó un gruñido desesperado moviendo las caderas para igualar el movimiento de su mano, la pelirosa volvió a su tarea de repartir besos por todo su pecho y abdomen sin dejar de masturbarlo variando la velocidad, lo bombeaba un par de veces suave y delicadamente para luego aumentar la velocidad, su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona donde más deseaba tenerla pero como la diablesa tentadora que era volvía a subir sus labios hasta su cuello para luego repetir la rutina y bajar, acercándose tentadoramente, incluso soplando suavemente y dando una pequeña lamida a la cabeza de su pene, pero nunca metiéndolo completamente en su boca.

Sintiendo que ya se había vengado lo suficiente de él por toda esa semana del infierno que la hizo pasar, la ojijade decidió dejar de torturarlo y finalmente selló sus labios alrededor del miembro de Kakashi y succionó hasta donde le fue posible, Kakashi estaba muy dotado, su pene era más grande de lo que se esperaba y su boca apenas llegaba hasta la mitad de su longitud, así que agarró firmemente lo restante de su miembro en un puño y comenzó a moverlo en sincronía con su cabeza; el peliplata soltó una serie de improperios inentendibles y enredó sus dedos en los rosados cabellos de la ojijade.

—Oh cariño, sigue así, lo estás haciendo perfectamente, oh Kami Sakura, eres tan hermosa y tan talentosa, aaaah, así preciosa — Sakura trató de gemir lo que hizo que sus cuerdas vocales vibraran y el pene del peliplata recibiera esas sensaciones, Kakashi se ahogó un poco con su propia saliva y recargó su cabeza en la silla, absorto totalmente en el placer que la pequeña boca de su asistente le estaba proporcionando, por su parte la pelirosa comenzó a apretar sus mulos totalmente excitada ¿Quién diría que el siempre calmado y suave Hokage era una de esas personas a las que le gustaba alentar con palabras dulces a sus parejas sexuales? Eran demasiado para ella y sentía que lava había remplazado toda la sangre de su cuerpo, estaba ardiendo por dentro; volvió a soltar un gemido y comenzó a mover su cabeza más rápido, succionando y dando lengüetazos, relajó la garganta tratando de tomarlo más profundamente lo que fue recibido con elogios y más palabras de aliento por parte de su pareja, quien masajeaba suavemente su cuero cabelludo, dejándola marcar su propio ritmo, Sakura movió la mano que tenía colocada sobre uno de los fuertes músculos del peligris y comenzó a masajear sus testículos, Kakashi se sacudió fuertemente lleno de placer. —Oh preciosa, si sigues así harás que me venga pronto — Sakura comenzó a bajar poco a poco la velocidad y succionando fuertemente saco su miembro de su boca con un suave ¡pop! para luego fijar su mirada en Kakashi quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

Sin decir palabra volvió a subir al regazo del Hokage provocando que su falda subiera hasta sus caderas dejando al descubierto su ropa interior de encaje y seda que se encontraba totalmente empapada por sus jugos, sus medias negras llegaban hasta la parte superior de sus muslos sostenidas por un suave encaje elástico, Kakashi no podía despegar la mirada de la excitante visión frente a él; Sakura se acomodó sobre miembro y se restregó sobre él un par de veces provocando que ambos soltaran gemidos de necesidad y volvieran a besarse con desesperación, sus lenguas restregándose fuertemente entre ellas, cuando el oxígeno se acabó y tuvieron que separase para respirar Sakura aprovecho para levantarse un poco y comenzó a mover a un lado su ropa interior dejando al descubierto su sexo brillante y totalmente preparado para recibirlo, ronroneo un poco al saber que Kakashi era completamente barro entre sus manos y estaba totalmente a su disposición.

—La única manera en la que te vendrás esta noche será dentro de mí — dijo sensualmente para después descender rápidamente engullendo completamente su pene entre sus pliegues soltando un gritito extaciado, Kakashi sisiseó de placer y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas manteniéndola quieta sobre su regazo mientras la sentía ajustarse alrededor de su miembro.

—Mierda Sakura, eres demasiado estrecha— dijo con la voz cargada de excitación y conteniéndose para no empezar a moverse como poseso dentro de ella. Su interior se sentía como un guante de terciopelo hecho especialmente a su medida.

—Han sido un par de años para mí —respondió con un susurro sensual, todavía tratando de acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, podía sentir como todas sus paredes trataban de moldearse alrededor de él — Además eres más grande que los anteriores, por mucho, maldición Kakashi voy a tener dificultades para caminar derecha mañana — ahora fue el turno del peliplata para sonreír lleno de picardía.

—Preciosa, con todo lo que tengo planeado hacerte esta noche mañana no podrás ni caminar — Sakura sintió como se mojaba un poco más ante la candente promesa y movió las caderas inconscientemente provocando que ambos se estremecieran de placer, desesperada por sentir más fricción entre ellos, Sakura volvió a levantar sus caderas, hasta casi llegar a la punta y volvió a dejarse caer rápidamente para el goce de ambos.

Colocando una mano sobre su hombro y otra en uno de los brazos de la silla para tener más estabilidad Sakura comenzó a cabalgarlo marcando un ritmo rápido y constante, las manos del peliplata aferradas a trasero ayudándola a moverse más fácilmente sobre él. Los gemidos de Sakura comenzaron a subir de intensidad y su mente comenzó a nublarse de placer, haciendo que se olvidara del mundo para enfocarse solamente en Kakashi y la sensación tenerlo dentro de ella.

El peliplata observó con fascinación como Sakura se movía como una diosa arriba de él, su cabello despeinado, su hermoso rostro contorsionado por el placer, su pequeña boca soltando los sonidos más sensuales que había escuchado nunca y su espalda arqueada dejando frente a él sus dos apetitosos pechos todavía enfundados por su camisa. Kakashi gruñó descontento, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de probarlos en ese mismo instante, y al tener sus manos ocupadas masajeando la grandiosa retaguardia de la pelirosa, comenzó a desabrochar los botones con su boca, nunca antes lo había hecho y ciertamente el Icha Icha hacía parecer la acción más fácil de lo que en lo que realidad era, pero después de varios intentos por fin logró abrir la maldita camisa lo suficiente como para poder observar sus pechos enfundados por un suave sostén a juego con sus panties. Maravillado ante la visión de sus pechos rebotando frente a él no perdió tiempo en enterrar su rostro entre sus suaves valles y comenzó a besar y lamer todo a paso hasta llegar a uno de sus respingados pezones, donde comenzó a morder y succionar causando en la pelirosa un gemido de aprobación mientras arqueaba su espalda un poco más para darle mayor acceso y aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

Por algunos largos minutos los únicos sonidos que llenaban la habitación era el choque de sus pelvis, gemidos y gruñidos llenos de placer, la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente y sus cuerpos sudorosos se restregaban el uno contra el otro con el único objetivo de llegar al orgasmo. Sakura podía sentir sus paredes apretarse alrededor de él y un calor abrasador formarse en su vientre, comenzó a mover sus caderas con mayor velocidad y desesperación, tratando de llegar al orgasmo, una de las manos de Kakashi dejó su trasero y se coló entre sus cuerpos, acariciando suavemente su vientre hasta llegar hasta su clítoris al que empezó a pellizcar y masajear haciendo que los gemidos de la pelirosa escalaran a gritos de placer y que sus caderas se movieran sin control.

Totalmente extasiado escondió su rostro entre el cuello de la pelirosa y la mordió fuertemente, para su sorpresa y deleite esa acción fue la que terminó de romper a la pelirosa haciéndola llegar al orgasmo fuertemente, sus paredes contrayéndose casi dolorosamente alrededor de él y poniéndose totalmente rígida, su rosada boca en una perfecta forma de "o" mientras su rostro de convertía en una maravillosa obra de arte, sintiéndose al borde de su propio orgasmo, el peliplata comenzó a moverse casi salvajemente dentro de ella hasta perder el control y vaciarse totalmente ensartado en ella.

Kakashi la sintió relajarse alrededor de él y enterrar su rostro en su cuello, totalmente contenta y satisfecha, Kakashi removió su mano de entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda cariñosamente lo que provocó que la pelirosa se derritiera un poco más y soltara unos sonidos de total satisfacción.

— ¿Realmente estás ronroneando? ¿Debería dejar de llamarte preciosa y comenzar a llamarte gatita? — la ojijade le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro, sonriendo inconsientemente.

—No puedo evitarlo, esto ha sido totalmente increíble, mucho mejor que en mis fantasías — la declaración llamó la atención del peliplata

—¿Qué fantasías? — preguntó interesado, la ojijade hizo un sonido avergonzado y lo miró con un repentino gesto tímido, un impactante contraste a la Sakura sexy y segura de sí misma de hace unos momentos.

—Yo… emm… Estas últimas semanas te he estado deseando tanto y he estado tan frustrada que… bueno… me masturbaba pensando en ti — terminó en un susurro y escondió su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.

La admisión de que la pequeña Sakura se masturbaba pensando en él fue suficiente para volver a mandar sangre a las partes bajas de su cuerpo y sentir su miembro endurecerse de nuevo, y al parecer también Sakura por el gemido sorprendido que lanzó mientras lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi de hacerla sentir como la presa ante el cazador, la había dejado tener el control de la situación, de hacer con él lo que ella quisiera y solamente hasta donde se sintiera cómoda, pero la imagen de mental de su sensual asistente masturbándose, dándose placer con sus pequeñas manos y gimiendo su nombre en la soledad de su cuarto fue suficiente como para sacar al pervertido que todos lo acusaban de ser.

—Cariño, levántate por favor — Sakura hizo un puchero decepcionado y el peliplata no pudo contenerse para besarla sensualmente, sus labios se encontraron acariciándose lentamente hasta que Kakashi comenzó a usar su lengua, lamiendo su labio inferior y pidiendo acceso a su boca, la pelirosa gimió deleitada y abrió sus labios para permitirle la entrada, Sakura estaba segura que en algún momento eso había dejado de ser un beso y que Kakashi le estaba haciendo el amor con su boca, estaba a punto de aumentar la intensidad cuando el peliplata se separó de ella — Levantate preciosa, o me obligarás a castigarte — repitió gruñendo, lentamente la pelirosa hizo lo que le ordenaban y se levantó de su regazo.

Kakashi la observó hambriento, su falda atorada en sus pronunciadas caderas, su ropa interior arruinada, su blusa abierta y su sostén desacomodado, su miembro terminó de endurecerse ante la visión — Ahora desnúdate para mí primor, lentamente — Sakura estaba tan perdida en la intensidad de su mirada que comenzó a desnudarse sin titubear, primero se quitó la camisa a la que le faltaban unos cuantos botones y después desabrochó su sostén dejando al descubriendo sus redondeados pechos y rosados pezones que se endurecieron por el aire helado de la habitación, sus manos bajaron hasta el cierre de su falda la cual cayó a sus pies con un suave sonido, estaba a punto de remover sus medias cuando la voz del peliplata la detuvo — No, deja las medias, y los malditos tacones, siempre quise tomarte con los malditos tacones puestos — el cuerpo de la pelirosa respondió automáticamente ante sus crudas palabras y volvió a humedecerse, no quería hacer otra cosa más que volver a su regazo y tenerlo dentro pero se contuvo, segura que lo que estaba planeando Kakashi sería mucho más placentero.

—Ve al escritorio y recuesta tu pecho en él — Sakura se excitó al darse cuenta de lo que vendría después y rápidamente hizo lo que le ordenaban — eso es princesa, eres tan obediente — lo escuchó levantarse y moverse detrás de ella, se recostó aún más sobre el escritorio al sentir sus manos viajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su retaguardia — tu trasero es tan perfecto, tan redondo y respingado, como hecho a mano especialmente para mí — y dicho eso dejó caer su mano en una sonora nalgada que sacó un grito excitado por parte de Sakura mientras levantaba su trasero inconsientemente, Kakashi agarró ambos cachetes firmemente en sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos mientras acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de la pelirosa quien gemía lastimeramente y movía las caderas desesperada tratando de aumentar la fricción entre ellos.

—Oh por favor Kakashi, por favor — rogó fuera de sí, Kakashi soltó una risa ronca y volvió a acariciar su espalda, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas pero aún sin entrar en ella.

—¿Por favor qué pequeña? Dime lo que necesitas — Sakura volvió a gemir mientras luchaba por formar sonidos congruentes.

—Adentro, te necesito adentro — rogó un poco más, en un flashazo de congruencia recordó una de las cosas que podía hacer que el hombre detrás de ella se redujera a nada y con un ronroneo sensual completó — Cógeme Hokage-sama — detrás de ella Kakashi hizo un sonido glutural y la penetró desesperadamente haciendo que la pelirosa sollozara de placer. El peliplata colocó las manos en sus cadenas y comenzó a embestirla fuertemente, Sakura se aferró al escritorio mientras gemía sin control, ninguno de los dos consiente de los papeles que volaban a su alrededor.

—Eres tan receptiva preciosa, y tan estrecha, ¡Oh Kami princesa! Me vas a volver loco — Sakura solo respondió con más gimoteos a las alabanzas de Kakashi, totalmente perdida en el placer, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan llena, tan excitada, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban totalmente concentradas en Kakashi y la sensación dentro de ella, podía sentir sus paredes cerrarse a su alrededor y comenzó a mover sus caderas tratando se imitar su ritmo, el orgasmo la golpeo sin avisar y la sensación de placer absoluto recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero el peliplata no se detuvo, comenzó a embestirla con mayor intensidad casi salvajemente mientras gruñida ante la manera en que las paredes de Sakura se estrechaban contra él.

Las olas y olas de intenso placer parecían no terminarse nunca y las ambestidas de Kakashi no paraban, Sakura estaba segura que estaba a punto de morir por la sobrecarga de sensaciones, pero no se arrepentía, moriría completamente feliz, Kakashi comenzó a moverse salvajemente y una de sus manos se coló entre sus pliegues para comenzar a acariciar su clítoris haciendo que la pelirosa gritara sorprendida, podía sentir un tercer órgasmo, más grande y más intenso que los anteriores formándose y su cerebro haciendo corto circuito, con un grito el peliplata comenzó a esparcir su semilla dentro de ella y la sensación de los chorros golpeando sus paredes más profundas fue lo que la llevó al borde del precipicio para ella también venirse con un grito que estaba segura se escuchó en toda Konoha.

Inmediatamente sus rodillas cedieron y si no hubiera sido por los brazos de su jefe alrededor de su cintura hubiera caído al suelo. Kakashi la recostó sobre él, ninguno de los dos prestando atención a los papeles pegados al cuerpo de la pelirosa gracias al sudor, después de unos segundos tratando se controlar sus respiraciones el peliplata comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre sus hombros y Sakura hizo un sonido contento, totalmente relajada y complacida.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la habitación y darte un pequeño baño. —murmuró Kakashi contra su oído causando escalofríos en la pelirosa.

—¿Me ayudarás a tallarme? — preguntó con picardía recargado la cabeza sobre su hombro, las manos de Kakashi recorrieron su cuerpo delicadamente.

—Tenlo por seguro preciosa, tenlo por seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación y Sakura suspiró contenta, se sentía relaja y feliz, podía sentir unos fuertes brazos sujetándola por la cintura y una boca repartiendo suaves besos por sus hombros y cuello, sonrió totalmente complacida.

—Buenos días Hokage-sama — Kakashi le dio un mordisco juguetón.

—Buenos días preciosa — contestó con voz ronca, el interior de Sakura se derritió, estaba comenzando a volverse adicta a los sobrenombres cariñosos con los que el peliplata la bañaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una dureza que se restregaba contra su muslos.

—Kakashi, no más por favor, estoy segura que después de anoche tendré que arrastrarme para todos lados, y definitivamente no estoy lista para una sexta ronda — Kakashi la recostó sobre su espalda y se colocó sobre ella recargarse sobre sus antebrazos y mirándola profundamente.

—Y yo estoy definitivamente seguro de que sí lo estás princesa — cualquier respuesta que la pelirosa fuera a dar fue interrumpida por los labios de Kakashi moviendose sobre los suyos.

Al final, resulta que Sakura _sí_ estaba lista para una sexta ronda.

Y unas cuantas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban en sus escritorios fuera de la oficina del Hokage preparando documentos y reportes de misiones, listos para comenzar el día de trabajo cuando vieron la figura de una voluptuosa rubia de coletas bajas aparecer por el pasillo caminando determinadamente.

—Tsunade-sama — gritó Izumo soprendido — ¿Qué hace aquí? — Tsunade le dedico una mirada satisfecha

—Vengo a hacer función como Hokage interina, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la aldea mientras ese vago y mi hija retozan como adolescentes en la cama — ambos shinobis la miraron con incredulidad

—Pero… ¿Esta segura Tsunude-sama? — preguntó Kotetsu esperanzado, Tsunade abrió la boca para responderle cuando sonidos de gemidos y gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, la sonrisa de la rubia se amplió mientras que los ninjan frente a ella comenzaban a sonrojarse avergonzados.

—Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, la primera fase de nuestro plan está completa — dicho esto abrió la puerta de la oficina sólo para parar en la entrada y fruncir el ceño — Manden a alguien a limpiar este desorden — otro gemido volvió a interrumpirla — y pongan jutsus contra sonidos en el pasillo, todos estamos felices de que finalmente pasara pero así no se puede trabajar.

Y dicho eso volvió sobre sus talones masajeándose la frente, necesitaba una copa de sake urgentemente. Suspiro resignada _, es increíble todo lo que tengo que hacer para que ese par de idiotas sean felices,_ pensó mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, oh sí, no podía esperar a estar llena de nietos.

* * *

 **Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que el capítulo más largo que he escrito en esta vida haya sido en su mayoría porno, 4,000 palabras de erótica para ustedes, espero que se sientan satisfechos.**

 **¡Díganme lo que piensan por favor! Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta naturaleza que tuve que hacer y rehacer el capítulo miles de veces hasta que por fin quedó como más o menos lo imaginaba. Les juro que ni mi examen de titulación me costó tanto como escribir este capítulo, me escuché la discografía entera de Arctic Monkeys tratando de llenarme de inspiración (esos muchachos derrochan sexo por cada una de sus notas, en serio).**

 **Así que por favor comenten, díganme si quieren que siga escribiendo este tipo de cosas o si nunca más en la vida debería volver a intentarlo porque soy una vergüenza para la humanidad. Los amo mucho, mucho, mucho, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por esta actualización.**

 **En otros asuntos, ¿Aún no sabemos nada de una comunidad KakaSaku en español? ¿Alguién interesado a formar una junto conmigo?**


	10. Guerras perdidas

**I'm back bitches! Después de meses de dormirme en mis laureles y de postergar este capítulo porque me gusta demasiado procrastinar ya decidí dejar de dar excusas y ponerme a escribir. ¿Escuchan eso? Es el sonido de mi promesa de que este fic no tendría más de 10 capítulos volando por la ventana.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus comentarios, esa era mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon y estaba un poco insegura pero todos sus comentarios me hicieron sentir realmente feliz, hablando de lemmons, escribí una serie de one shots lemmons para la semana KakaSaku por si quieren pasar por ahí. Ahora sí sin más, que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

—…es por eso de que la idea de poner un muro dividiendo nuestros países es insultante e inaceptable, nuestros tratados de intercambio de bienes están totalmente avalados por expertos de ambos países y usted como Daimyō del país del fuego debería velar por los intereses de sus residentes y ….Kakashi, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme los senos y comenzar a escribir esa carta? — preguntó Sakura con tono irritado.

—¿Dijiste algo Sakura-chan? — La pelirosa rodó los ojos ante su tono cínico.

—Que si no dejas de comerme con la mirada y comienzas a escribir esa carta para el Daimyō vendrá una sequía de toda una semana — Kakashi hizo un ruido entre indignado e incrédulo.

—No te atreverías— dijo con poca convicción, Sakura levantó una de sus cejas de manera de manera desafiante y el peliplata palideció un poco ante la idea —Tu nunca me harías eso, piensa en mi salud física y mental, además —agregó cambiando su tono de voz a uno más pícaro mientras la tomaba de las caderas y la sentaba en su regazo — no solamente sería una semana de sequía para mí sino para ti también, y si algo me han enseñado estos últimos días es que tú no eres una persona muy paciente — El peliplata comenzó a mordisquear su cuello mientras comenzaba a masajear sus senos sobre la delgada blusa de seda semitransparente que tenía puesta.

—Duré cuatro años sin nada de nada, una semana no va a matarme —respondió tratando de sonar indiferente ante sus caricias y besos pero fallando ya que inconscientemente ladeo un poco la cabeza para darle un mayor acceso. Kakashi soltó una risita burlona.

—Aah, pero una vez que conoces la gloria ya no puedes dejarla — dijo con cinismo mientras sus agiles dedos desabotonaban los botones de la blusa de la pelirosa quien comenzó a restregarse ligeramente sobre el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones, se detuvo un momento para apreciar el bonito sostén de encaje color blanco —Este es nuevo, no lo había visto antes.

—Lo compré ayer —soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir las callosas manos del peliplata colarse debajo del sostén — Por cierto, o me das un aumento o dejas de romper mi ropa interior, estoy gastando una fortuna en esto — Kakashi comenzó a pellizcar suavemente sus pezones provocando pequeños gemidos y que la ojijade comenzara a restregarse con mayor intensidad sobre su regazo.

—Un aumento del 50% será — respondió mientras le quitaba la blusa y desabrochaba su sostén, Sakura soltó una risita.

—Es usted tan generoso Hogake-sama.

—Y magnánimo.

—Sobre todo — confirmó la ojijade a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en las hebras plateadas del hombre detrás de ella en un intento de dirigir su boca a la zona de su cuello.

—Aunque también vienen a mi mente otros adjetivos como talentoso, genio, hábil, excelente amante, entre otras cosas que no puedo recordar en estos momentos — Sakura soltó un bufido exasperado.

—Si no dejas de hablar ahora y comienzas a besarme te juró que me levantaré de aquí y te dejaré a medio palo —amenazó provocando una pequeña risa de Kakashi.

—Sus deseos son ordenes mi lady—concedió para finalmente comenzar a besarla apasionadamente a la par que masajeaba sus pechos provocando que la pelirosa comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras comenzaba a acariciar su abultado miembro por encima de sus pantalones.

Una de las manos de Kakashi comenzó a bajar hasta la orilla de su falda donde comenzó a subirla lentamente aprovechando para acariciar la delicada y suave piel de los muslos de Sakura quien no dejaba de restregarse en su regazo.

—Mierda Kakashi, no podemos hacer esto, había olvidado que en 10 minutos es la reunión con el consejo — habló Sakura entre gemidos pero sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

—Para lo que tengo planeado solo necesito cinco — echó una mirada rápida a la mujer en su regazo —tal vez siete— y sin más la tomó de las caderas y como si no pesara más que una pluma la levantó con rapidez y la colocó sobre el escritorio donde se colocó entre sus piernas para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente. Sakura automáticamente enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas buscando acercarlo más a ella y enredando sus manos en sus cabellos plateados y espalda, rasguñando y jalando suavemente todo a su paso.

Kakashi estaba en proceso de quitarle la falda cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente provocando que se quedaran congelados de la impresión.

—Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chaaaaAAAAHH! — gritó Naruto desesperado con un impactado Sasuke detrás de él —¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! SAKURA-CHAN ¿POR QUÉ NO TIENES BLUSA? — fue el grito escandaloso (que Sakura estaba segura había llegado hasta el último rincón de Konoha) lo que sacó de su estado de shock a la pelirosa quien inmediatamente cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos.

—¡CALLENSE Y CIERREN LOS OJOS IDIOTAS! —gritó desesperada mientras Kakashi, quien no se había quitado ninguna prenda y alcanzó a subir su máscara en cuanto la puerta se había abierto protegiendo su rostro de ser visto por los intrusos, comenzó a ayudarla pasándole su ropa para que comenzara a vestirse, al fondo podían escucharse los gritos escandalizados de Naruto sobre la inocencia de la pequeña Sakura-chan y la voz traumatizada de Sasuke sobre como tendría que lavar sus ojos con cloro y maldiciendo a sus antepasados por haberle heredado el sharingan —¡¿Es que acaso no saben tocar par de trogloditas?! — preguntó indignada mientras terminaba de abrochar los últimos botones de su blusa.

—Sensei pervertido ¿Qué rayos cree que estaba haciendo con nuestra dulce e inocente Sakura-chan? — preguntó el rubio agitadamente azotando sus palmas sobre el escritorio, después de unos segundos recordó la escena donde se los había encontrado hace unos segundos sobre ese mismo escritorio y las quitó rápidamente mientras las agitaba con cara asqueada, Kakashi soltó un "dulce e inocente mis polainas" por lo bajo lo que le costó un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de la susodicha.

—Algo que sin duda conocerías si no fuera porque Hyūga se desmaya cada vez que la tomas de la mano — respondió Sasuke desde atrás, su rostro todavía tenía una tonalidad un poco verde, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar al rubio. Naruto lo ignoró completamente.

—¡LO PROHIBO! — volvió a gritar mientras los apuntaba acusadoramente.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE GRITAR! — Gritó la pelirosa aún más fuerte — Y no tienes derecho a prohibirnos nada, nadie pidió tu permiso. —terminó indignada, Naruto hizo un sonido escandalizado.

—Absolutamente debe de tener nuestra aprobación para poder salir contigo Sakura-chan — dijo seriamente el ojiazul mientras Sasuke asentía solemnemente detrás de él.

—Eres como nuestra hermana Sakura, solo tratamos de protegerte — finalizó el pelinegro mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos. El corazón de la pelirosa se derritió un poco tras sus palabras y el peliplata los miró con cierto orgullo, claro, hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.

—¡Y usted!— Dijo lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Kakashi — ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarnos de esta manera? Después de todos los pretendientes que espantamos juntos, pensé que podíamos confiar en usted sensei pervertido — Sakura giró verlo tan rápidamente que Kakashi pudo jurar escuchar el sonido de su cuello tronando, pero la pelirosa solamente tenía confusión e irritación saliendo por sus ojos.

—¿Ya vieron la hora?— dijo casualmente mientras miraba un reloj inexistente en su muñeca — Me encantaría seguir aquí discutiendo sobre como robe la inocencia y pureza de Sakura pero tenemos una reunión importantísima a la que no podemos llegar tarde, nos vemos— y con un movimiento vago de su mano en señal de despedida tomó a la pelirosa por la cintura y desaparecieron en nube de humo dejando atrás a unos confundidos, enojados y muy traumatizados compañeros de equipo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿"Todos los pretendientes que espantamos juntos"? — preguntó la pelirosa con una ceja levantada al momento de aparecer fuera de la sala de reuniones del consejo.

—Es una historia muy graciosa que tendré que contarte después por que nos están esperando— evadió ágilmente el peliplata al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la sala donde ya se encontraban los ancianos del consejo esperándolos.

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, mientras la ciudad volvía ponerse poco a poco en pie, Tsunade y Kakashi habían decidido que el consejo de ancianos de ese momento no velaba realmente por los intereses de Konoha y su seguridad. Tratando de evitar que alguna situación como la masacre Uchiha volviera a repetirse decidieron reformar y expandir el consejo de la ciudad, contando no solamente con shinobis, si no también civiles y campesinos. Se celebraron elecciones donde la población tuvo la oportunidad de decidir quién los representaría en el consejo. Ahora el organismo contaba con nueve ancianos; hombres y mujeres honorables y razonables quienes ciertamente hacían el trabajo de la toma de decisiones más llevadero.

—Hokage-sama, Haruno-san, que bueno que decidieron acompañarnos— dijo sarcásticamente Honoru Karoga, una anciana de mente astuta y lengua afilada que representaba a la facción de los civiles.

—Excelente, entonces podemos comenzar con nuestra reunión y sin más que quince minutos de retraso, hoy pinta para ser un excelente día. Bienvenido Hokage-sama, Sakura-san tan hermosa como siempre — dijo con jovialidad Masaki Kotage, un anciano apacible y lleno de sonrisas que representaba a la facción ANBU, Sakura estuvo sorprendida cuando descubrió que el afable anciano fue uno de los capitanes ANBU más letales de su época y no podía creer que el anciano que siempre le regalaba sonrisas dulces fuera uno de los operativos con mayor conteo de operaciones exitosas, en las reuniones siempre era muy vocal al expresar su opinión de que entre menos muertes y casualidades mejor.

Lentamente todos dejaron sus conversaciones y se fueron acomodando en su lugar, dejando la palabra a la presentante del consejo para comenzar con el punto de discusión de este día.

—Los hemos convocado aquí porque hay una situación muy importante que hemos discutido en este consejo y creemos que es hora que se lo hagamos notar Hokage-sama —comenzó Kaori Noboru, una anciana respetada tanto por shinobis y civiles, en sus tiempos de juventud fue una Jonin reconocida que se casó con un comerciante civil dejando de lado su carrera ninja, pero siempre ayudando junto con su marido a la comunidad, creando incluso un dojo donde niños y jovenes civiles que no iban a la academia ninja podían aprender a defenderse. Siendo tan querida por la comunidad era de esperarse que la escogieran como representante de todas las facciones. — Son tiempos de paz, las naciones ninjas nunca habían formados tantos tratados y conexiones tanto comerciales como labores como en estos tiempos, y parece que todo seguirá así por muchos años más.

—Lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente punto — prosiguió Kaori — Usted es el último presentante de la línea Hatake, una línea que desesperadamente necesitamos conservar, lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué? — preguntó impactado el peliplata.

—Que necesitamos que te cases y tengas descendencia muchacho, entre antes mejor— interrumpió Honoru sin tacto.

—¡¿Qué?! — Volvió a preguntar impactado Kakashi, esta vez siendo acompañado por Sakura quien al darse cuenta de su desliz se sonrojo y carraspeo avergonzadamente. Esta vez fue la suave y amable voz de Masaki quien tomó la palabra.

—Las últimas guerras han hecho que la población de los clanes se reduzcan considerablemente, clanes que antes eran prósperos y numerosos ahora se conforman solamente por dos o tres miembros, otros que se han extinto incluso.

—Toma el clan Senju como ejemplo — interrumpió la voz de Tsunade quien se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes detrás de ellos sobresaltando tanto a Kakashi como a Sakura — yo soy la última Senju que queda en este mundo, nunca tuve hijos y a mi edad ya me es imposible tenerlos, la línea Senju termina conmigo, el clan quien ayudó a la formación de Konoha y le dio tres Hokages. Ya no habrá la posibilidad de tener un usuario de mokuton a no de ser de que Yamato escoja sentar cabeza y tener descendencia por su parte, pero incluso así no sabemos si las habilidades que se le impusieron sean también hereditarias.

—Todos los miembros de tu clan han sido considerados genios y el chakra blanco es algo que solamente pertenece a los Hatake, cuando tú mueras eso se irá contigo — terminó seriamente la rubia ante las expresiones serias de todos los presentes.

—Con esa línea de pensamiento, ¿Qué pasa con Naruto y Sasuke? Ellos también son los últimos de su clan — interrumpió la pelirosa con seriedad y sobreprotección hacía sus compañeros de equipo.

—Ellos todavía son jovenes, tienen tiempo antes de que nos den razón para intervenir y por lo que sabemos uno de ellos ya está en una relación seria que puede llegar al matrimonio. Hokage-sama tiene 34 años, con cada año que pasa se reduce la posibilidad de que pueda tener descendencia— contestó uno de los ancianos representantes de la facción campesina.

—Yo sé que lo que le pedimos es mucho Hokage-sama, y que esta es una seria invasión a su privacidad, pero como shinobi de la hoja debe de pensar en las futuras generaciones y lo que podemos heredarle a la aldea— volvió a tomar la palabra Kaori — Nos hemos tomado la libertad de seleccionar candidatas que pensamos serán perfectas para usted, tiene un mes para conocerlas e invitarlas a salir, después de eso nos volveremos a reunir para saber su decisión. — terminó dejando por lo menos 10 folders llenos de papeles en las manos del peliplata quien se veía totalmente superado por la situación.

—Se termina la sesión, buena suerte Hokage-sama.

El peliplata se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y dando una rápida reverencia a los presentes salió con paso firme del salón con su asistente pisándole los talones. Caminaron rápida y silenciosamente por los pasillos, rodeados por un ambiente incómodo, hasta llegar a la oficina principal donde afortunadamente ya no se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura dejó los folders sobre el escritorio y se acercó al peliplata, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro, sintiéndolo tensarse debajo de esta.

—Kakashi…—comenzó suavemente, pero el resto de la frase quedó atorada en su garganta al ver la expresión fatalista en su rostro.

—Lo siento Sakura, realmente no quiero estar alrededor de nadie en estos momentos, espero que lo comprendas.

—Totalmente, vete, yo cubriré todo por aquí. — la expresión de gratitud que le dedicó el peliplata casi le rompe el corazón.

—Gracias — y sin perder un segundo más desapareció del lugar dejando solamente humo en su lugar.

Sakura caminó con desgana hasta la silla detrás del escritorio donde se desplomó totalmente abatida. Miró los folders que se encontraban frente a ella y titubeó unos segundos, ver esos documentos era una insubordinación muy grave, pero sinceramente a esas alturas de la vida no le importaba y no era como si alguien estuviera viéndola para regañarla o contarle alguien. Tomándolos en sus manos comenzó a ojearlos rápidamente, una hoja tras otra sin parar, un folder tras otro, una vez terminados volvió a repasarlos desesperadamente, deseando con todo su corazón haber omitido algo, pero incluso después de varias ojeadas el resultado no cambiaba. Tirando los documentos sobre el escritorio escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ninguna de las opciones era ella.

* * *

 **Hello, I'm a messy bitch who lives for drama.** **¿Pensaron que todo sería risas y diversión en esta historia? No se preocupen, yo también lo pensé.**

 **Por alguna extraña razón mucha gente pensó que el capítulo pasado era el capítulo final y algunas se sintieron decepcionadas por que sentían que el fic no tenía un sentido de finalización, afortunadamente para ustedes no tenía ese sentido porque no era el final, ni tampoco lo es este, pero sí espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Como siempre, ya saben que vivo de la aprobación de los demás, así que espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este capítulo. Los amo muchísimo y siento mucho la larga espera.**


	11. The choices we make

**Muchachones, ¡regresé! Y regresé un poco consternada por que me han mandado como tres mensajes preguntándome que si ya dejé la historia en hiatus ¿En serio me tardé tanto? Lo siento muchísimo, les juro que yo trato de que no pase tanto tiempo pero la vida pasa y yo junto con ella y cuando menos piensas ya tienes casi cuatro meses sin actualizar.**

 **¿Les sorprendió el capítulo pasado? ¿Les gustó el drama tanto como a mí? Espero que sí porque este capítulo está lleno de muchísimo más D-R-A-M-A. Espero que esten preparados y abrochen sus cinturones por que este capítulo es una montaña rusa de emociones.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que me enviaron comentarios del capítulo pasado, ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo y los amo muchísimo, a los que todavía no se animan a comentar, que feo que sean así de veras, si quiera un pequeño comentario para esta pobre autora que vive de la validación externa.**

* * *

Una cabizbaja pelirosa caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión del Hokage mientras sostenía una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos; caminaba distraídamente totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Hace tres días habían recibido la noticia de que su nuevo amante tendría que casarse por el bien de la aldea y la preservación de sus genes, así como también hace tres días que no había escuchado nada de dicho amante. La ojijade había pasado el fin de semana encerrada en su departamento dividida entre llorar como Magdalena ante la situación o reducir toda la aldea cenizas para aliviar su ira ante los que osaban en interponerse en su felicidad, al final se había decantado por lanzar kunais a las fotografías de los ancianos del consejo mientras engullía todas las botellas de alcohol que había dentro de su alacena.

Después de una cruda monumental y sentirse miserable todo el domingo había decidido hablar con Kakashi a primera hora el lunes, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que todo lo que tenían se fuera por la borda simplemente por la decisión del consejo, pero… ¿Qué era todo lo que tenían? ¿Unas cuantas semanas de encuentros pasionales? Al principio había pensado que sí, y que realmente no valía la pena meterse en problemas por algo que sería pasajero, pero después de unas cuantas cachetadas llenas de sabiduría por parte de su rubia mejor amiga (quien había ido a visitarla después no saber de ella por tanto tiempo, alegando que si la encontraba muerta quería ser la primera en reclamar las cosas salvables de su closet) se había cuenta de que no, no solamente era algo pasajero. La pelirosa estaba segura de que era algo más, podía sentirlo cada vez que se miraban, o como después de cada encuentro se quedaban acurrados por horas hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente hasta que ella se quedaba dormida, despertar junto a él era un regalo del cielo, y cada día que pasaba a su lado se sentía más y más atraía hacía su Hokage, su humor seco, sus sarcasmos, sus sonrisas, su presencia, todo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya se encontraba totalmente prendada de él, y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo.

No iba a permitirlo, definitivamente no.

Con una renovada actitud positiva decidió entrar a los aposentos privados del peliplata —Buenos días Kaka…¿shi? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? — preguntó extrañada al verlo despierto y terminando de arreglarse para el día en la oficina, Kakashi sólo la miró de reojo para volver a la tarea de ponerse la capa de Hokage.

—Buenos días Sakura, ¿tenemos algún asunto urgente el día de hoy? — preguntó casualmente mientras se movía para quitarle la bandeja con su desayuno a la pelirosa quien todavía lo miraba confundida

—Bueno —comenzó mientras lo miraba sentarse en la pequeña mesa de su habitación y comenzar a comer los contenidos de la bandeja — está el asunto de las mejoras en los caminos a Kumogakure, y los maestros de la academia están haciendo un paro de labores hasta que no se les aumente el sueldo, también hay que revisar el presupuesto para las mejoras en el drenaje público y hoy varios civiles presentaron una demanda colectiva contra el barrio nocturno por que el escándalo no les deja dormir; pero Kakashi yo quería hablarte sobre….

—Excelente — respondió el peliplata interrumpiéndola — me gustaría que le enviaras una misiva a las constructoras del país del fuego para que nos envíen cotizaciones para la mejora de los caminos, cuando las tengas por favor envía una copia a Kumo para comenzar las planeaciones.

—Sí, eso haré, pero Kakashi realmente quería hablarte de…

—Respecto a los maestros me gustaría concretar una reunión con ellos para que nos digan sus demandas — continúo sin dar señales de haber escuchado a la pelirosa — Diles que mientras tanto reanuden las clases ya que no podemos dejar a los niños sin la academia, hazles saber que estamos dispuestos a negociar y escuchar sus exigencias.

—Me parece muy bien, pero en realidad hay un asunto que me gustaría que hablaramos porque…

—Con respecto al barrio nocturno no sé qué podríamos hacer, ¿ponerles toque de queda tal vez? Reubicarlos saldría muy caro y es poco conveniente, habla por favor con algunos expertos en fuinjutsu para ver la posibilidad de colocar sellos de silencio alrededor del área mientras buscamos una solución más concreta.

—¡Kakashi! — Gritó la pelirosa ya harta de ser ignorada — Déjame hablar por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—No — respondió calmadamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Sakura le envió una mirada confundida.

—¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

—Sé lo que dirás, y también sé que si lo escucho mi resolución de alejarme de ti se hará pedazos, es por eso que he decidido no escucharte y tratar de ser lo más estrictamente profesional que puedo contigo — la pelirosa lo miró dolida.

—¿Así de simple? ¿Sin luchar? — preguntó con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, Kakashi soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras pegaba sus labios sobre el diamante en su frente, Sakura sintió su olor envolverla y se aferró a su capa mientras trataba desesperadamente de detener sus lágrimas.

—Sakura, estar contigo durante estas semanas fue como estar en un sueño, nunca me había sentido tan feliz y todos los días me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como tú me diera siquiera la hora del día — La pelirosa sentía sus suaves labios moverse contra su frente y se aferró con más fuerza a él, sintiendo que lo perdía con cada palabra — Pero el día en que recibí mi protector y me gradué como shinobi fue también el día en que decidí que mi vida pertenecía a la Konoha y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso si eso incluía dar mi propia vida, al tomar mi juramento como Hokage acepté que la aldea y su bienestar están por sobre mis deseos personales, estar contigo es algo que anhelo pero no puedo darle la espalda a mis responsabilidades; incluso si los ignoro y me quedo contigo siempre habrá esa voz dentro de mi cabeza reclamándome por no cumplir con mi promesa.

—Pero Kakashi si les decimos que estamos juntos tal vez…

—Shhh, ellos piden matrimonio e hijos de mí, y esas son decisiones que no quiero que alguien, ni tu misma, te apresure o te presione a tomar, soy egoísta y no quiero que nadie te obligue a hacer nada, por qué si al final del día no es lo que quieres y te hago miserable no me lo perdonaría, jamás. — dando un suave beso a su frente Kakashi se separó levemente de ella y tomó suavemente el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos — Sakura, no dudes ni por un segundo de que eres la mujer perfecta, hermosa, dulce, caritativa, cualquier hombre sería afortunado en tenerte a su lado y no quiero que aceptes a alguien que no esté dispuesto a entregar hasta las estrellas por ti, siento profundamente no poder ser ese hombre, pero un anciano pervertido como yo no merece a alguien tan resplandeciente como tú.

Dándole un fugaz último beso en sus labios se separó completamente y dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa melancólica salió finalmente de la habitación, Sakura se quedó inmóvil abrazándose a si misma mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada, toda la resolución y esperanzas había sentido esa mañana volando por la ventana.

* * *

Durante toda la semana se sintió un aire lúgubre y lleno de pesar en la torre del Hokage, no se escuchaba el usual barullo en las oficinas, ni los alegres ladridos de los ninken trotando y causando desorden por todos lados, solamente un silencio que engullía todo el lugar, todos los trabajadores de la torre parecían darse cuenta de la mirada llena de tristeza de la ojijade y el humor falso del usualmente jovial Hokage.

* * *

—Lady Tsunade, ¿está segura de que hicieron lo correcto? — preguntó una preocupada Shizune fijando su mirada en una mesa al fondo del bar donde una pelirosa tomaba como si no hubiera mañana, pensando en que tal vez Sakura no solamente había heredado las habilidades médicas y su fuerza bruta de la rubia, si no tan bien el uso del alcohol para lidiar con sus problemas.

—No te preocupes Shizune, todo estará bien — dijo la rubia despreocupada mientras se servía más sake.

—No lo sé, ya ha pasado una semana y ninguno de los dos ha hecho nada, Kakashi parece muy decidido a casarse aun cuando es por obligación, he escuchado que incluso ya invitó a varias de las chicas de la lista a cenar para conocerlas mejor. Yo sé que el plan es que ellos actúen por su cuenta pero… ¿no es mejor hacer algo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control?

—No podemos apresurar nada, pero tampoco me he quedado con los brazos cruzados todo este tiempo — Shizune la miró con sospecha.

—Así que fue usted la que mandó a esos genins a interrumpir el picnic en el lago — la rubia solamente le dio una mirada confiada y se alzó los hombros — Y fue usted la que hizo que los maestros llegaran tarde a la reunión para que Kakashi no se desocupara a tiempo para su cita — más silencio de parte de la ex hokage quien bebía tranquilamente de su vaso — Y no me diga que también tiene que ver en que Izumo y Kotetsu se inventaran una emergencia para interrumpirlo cuando estaba en aquel restaurante.

—Esa no fui yo — aseguró la rubia — ellos están tan involucrados emocionalmente en este asunto que actuaron por su cuenta.

—Usted sabe que tarde o temprano Kakashi va a escoger a alguien ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé Shizune — dijo con resignación la rubia — yo solamente les estoy dando tiempo mientras se dan cuenta de lo tontos que están siendo.

—¡Usted fue la que los puso en esta situación! ¡Ya estaban juntos! — respondió con indignación.

—Sí, pero pasarían años antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera dar el siguiente paso, yo no tengo tanto tiempo Shizune, necesito seguir siendo joven si quiero disfrutar a mis nietos — exclamó con pasión.

—¿Y cómo está tan segura de que funcionará? —preguntó con resignación la pelinegra, Tsunade recuperó la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—Por qué aposté en su contra.

* * *

En ese mismo bar, en la mesa del fondo, una pelirosa miraba perdidamente el fondo de la botella mientras se sumergía en sus tristes pensamientos, había pasado una semana desde que Kakashi había terminado lo que había entre ellos, y a pesar de que trató de que no la afectara y seguir adelante como él lo había pedido la verdad es que le era más difícil de lo que pensaba, todo le recordaba a él, el mundo palidecía en comparación a su sonrisa y lo peor de todo es que seguía viéndolo todos los días y no podía hacer nada al respecto, después de haberlo tenido solo para ella le era imposible seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero tenía que resignarse, porque muy pronto se casaría, formaría una familia y ella tendría que salir de la ecuación.

Estaba a punto de darle otro trago a la botella cuando de repente alguien se la quitó de las manos, volteó a ver furibunda a la persona que había osado en interrumpirla, lista para soltarle un puñetazo cuando se encontró con la ceja levantada de Sasuke.

—¿Qué rayos quieres Sasuke? Hoy no estoy de humor — dijo enojada mientras trataba de quitarle la botella de sus manos, el pelinegro la esquivó fácilmente.

—Vengo a decirte que estas actuando como tonta y que tienes que dejar de llorar, pensé que el emo deprimido en este equipo era yo — respondió el pelinegro en un tono tan seco que Sakura no estaba segura si estaba bromeando o no.

—Pues ya lo has dicho, ahora vete y deja de molestarme que en estos momentos quiero estar sola — y una vez más intentó quitarle la botella al pelinegro sin éxito.

—No hasta que te des cuenta de lo tonta que estás siendo — respondió el pelinegro dejando la botella en la mesa mientras que Sakura le mandaba una mirada fulminante

—Ya lo has dicho dos veces, y yo ya te he dicho dos veces que quiero estar sola, así que vete de una vez antes de que te suelte un puñetazo.

—No, no hasta que entiendas lo tonto que te estas comportando— insistió el de mirada azabache.

—¡Deja de decirme tonta! Así menos voy a escucharte —gritó enojada, Sasuke le mandó una mirada fulminante que la hizo callar inmediatamente, un Sasuke enojado no era bueno para nadie.

—¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una vez? Realmente me estoy esforzando por meter un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza dura que tienes y me lo estás haciendo muy difícil. — la pelirosa asintió lentamente — Sakura, escúchame atentamente porque esto solamente te lo diré una vez, te quiero pero tienes que dejar que la gente te pase encima — la ojijade estaba a punto de defenderse pero una mirada de Sasuke la hizo volver a cerrar la boca — déjame explicarme. Todo el tiempo estas a merced de la voluntad de los demás, te doblegas ante las decisiones ajenas y no dejas que la tuya guíe tus pasos.

—Explícate — respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose mejor en la silla.

—Cuando estábamos eramos unos genins siempre seguías lo que yo decía aún y cuando no compartías mi opinión, lamento decirte esto Sakura pero si te hubiera ofrecido que desertaras la aldea junto conmigo lo hubieras hecho aun sin haber querido realmente, solamente por que yo te lo habría pedido, el mismo caso cuando dejas que Ino te arrastre a los bares aun cuando sabemos que lo último que quieres es estar ahí, dejas que tu cariño por ella te doblegue y cedes ante su voluntad, cuando el equipo 7 decide ir de aventura sé que nos acompañas más por el cariño que nos tienes que porque realmente quieras meterte en problemas con nosotros; ahora está el caso de los ancianos, a pesar de que quieres ser feliz junto a Kakashi te has doblegado ante su decisión sin luchar ni un ápice, solamente porque piensas que tienen más autoridad que tú.

—Pero sí tienen más autoridad que yo — respondió la pelirosa, Sasuke solamente la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Sakura, tienes a la aldea entera comiendo de tu mano, todos te aman ¿realmente crees que unos vejestorios tienen más autoridad que tú? Yo digo que es hora de que dejes de ser una cobarde y empieces a luchar por lo que quieres y dejar de permitir que los demás decidan por ti.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa con Kakashi? Él fue el que decidió que lo que había entre nosotros tenía que parar.

—Kakashi ha sido un shinobi toda su vida y toda ella siempre ha sido entregada a la aldea que ya no sabe vivir por él, su sentido de la responsabilidad opaca todo lo demás, creo que está en tus manos el que ambos sean felices. — Sakura lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos —¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Creo que nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto, mucho menos de sentimientos — el pelinegro frunció el ceño y le golpeó ligeramente el brazo.

—Pasa una vez cada veinte años, no te acostumbres — La ojijade rio de manera sincera y le dio un abrazo rápido a un incómodo Sasuke. — muchas gracias Sasuke, escucharte era justo lo que necesitaba, ahora debo irme, tengo un juicio que preparar.

La pelirosa le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y prontamente se dio la vuelta saliendo con paso apresurado del bar, Sasuke la miró hasta que su figura se perdió detrás de la puerta y en un solo movimiento se tomó los contenidos de la botella frente a él; esa había sido una de las conversaciones más difíciles que había tenido en toda su vida, no todos los días mandabas a la mujer que amabas a los brazos de otro hombre, pero después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a la pobre pelirosa sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Soltando un suspiro resignado le hizo una seña al cantinero de que le mandara otra botella, al parecer esta noche era su turno de perderse en el alcohol.

* * *

 **¡Super Sasuki emo vengador al rescate! A que nadie se lo esperaba ¿eh? A decir verdad yo tampoco, al principio había planeado esa escena con Ino, después dije "¿no sería más significativo si fuera con alguien del equipo 7?" y mi primera opción fue Sasuke, al que odio con toda mi alma en el canon pero en mis historias trato de hacer alguien más decente.**

 **En otras noticias el próximo mes es el mes KakaSaku y espero que estén listos para ver más de mí porque pienso participar todo lo que pueda. Si alguno de ustedes quiere participar mándenme un mensaje privado y con muchísimo gusto les mando las fechas y los prompts. Anímense y llenemos este mundo de historiad de la OTP.**

 **¡Cuéntenme cosas! Díganme que les pareció el capítulo, reclámenme por tardar mucho ¡lo que se les venga a la mente! Nada me da más gusto que recibir todos sus comentarios y ver que disfrutan esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola, los amo muchísimo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
